


Danse du loup et autres euphémismes

by Jainas



Series: Aux frontières de l'infini [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Cultural Differences, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, It's only logical, Jim is a Troll, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Mission Fic, Pre-Slash, Space Husbands, discussion of sex, vulcans do it logically
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une étude comparative (mais incomplète) des euphémismes, tabous et obscénités en Vulcain et Standard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le tango horizontal

**Author's Note:**

> Comme souvent chez moi, cette fic est un drabble qui a eu de mauvaises fréquentations et mal tourné. Il faut toutefois avouer que ça faisait un bout de temps que mes drabbles Star Trek réclamaient plus de place pour que Jim et Spock puissent développer leur légendaire amitié virile...  
> Disons que cette fic est un mélange de mon fanon sur les vulcains, de réflexions générales sur le reboot, l'interculturalité et un plaisir coupable en prime. Avec de la linguistique pour couronner le tout, parce que j'ai a la maison un Dictionary of Obsenity, Taboo and Euphemism par James McDonald, et que le rapport avec le cas qui nous occupe était trop évident pour ne pas s'en saisir à deux mains.
> 
> Cette fic a été commencé avant la sortie de Star Trek: Into Darkness. Elle est située dans la même continuité que "Walking Away", "Un petit coin de Paradis", et "Le Problème". La caractérisation des personnages est la suite que celle développée les fics précédentes, mais Danse du Loup peut se lire individuellement.

**Danse du loup et autres euphémismes**  
 ** _Une étude comparative (mais incomplète) des euphémismes, tabous et obscénités en Vulcain et Standard_** _  
_  
 **1.**  
Si on avait posé la question à Jim, il l'aurait étudiée avec perplexité, puis admis que oui, ce genre de conversation n'était pas impossible étant donné les natures respectives de son officier de communication et de son Second.  
Toutefois, il a généralement autre chose à penser que planifier des conversations linguistiques avec ses officiers et n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité jusqu'à ce que les lieutenants Galand et Yaziz passent devant la table qu'il occupe avec Spock et Uhura au mess en gloussant à une remarque de l'une d'entre elles.  
« … et on a fait, tu sais, le tango horizontal, et… »  
Les choses ne seraient pas allées plus loin si Spock n'avait pas penché la tête, interrompu sa dégustation de cette dégoûtante soupe vulcaine pour laquelle il a un faible (non, franchement, rien que l’ _odeur…)_ et fait remarquer de son ton parfaitement docte que le nombre de périphrases existant en Standard pour désigner les relations sexuelles est tout simplement confondant.  
  
Jim en reste un instant muet de saisissement car s'il y a bien un sujet de conversation auquel il ne s'attendait pas de la part du vulcain si réservé c’est celui-ci, mais il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se ressaisir avec un grand sourire. L'occasion est trop belle pour la laisser passer et sans vouloir se vanter, il est un spécialiste incontestable des sous-entendus salaces et autres euphémismes. Toutefois, au moment de mettre en avant cette expertise durement acquise il est pris de vitesse par Uhura, installée à la droite de Spock.  
« Ça n'a rien de très étonnant, » intervient-elle. « Toutes les cultures tendent à développer des périphrases pour désigner les sujets tabous... Religion, fonctions corporelles, tout ce qui implique des pertes de conscience comme les rêves ou la prise de drogues, la mort, souvent des éléments peu compris ou crains... Même à notre époque, les rapports sexuels restent du domaine de l'intime dans un très grand nombre de communautés humaines, il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce que le tabou s'applique.  
\- Sans compter que les êtres humains ont une inventivité sans fin pour ce genre de choses, » renchérit Jim en plantant sa fourchette dans le bloc blanc (sensé être des pommes de terres recomposées) qui occupe son assiette, « et des euphémismes tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres.  
\- Sans compter cela, en effet, » soupire Uhura avec un regard dans sa direction qui implique exactement ce qu'elle pense de son Capitaine sur ce sujet.  
C’est presque vexant, parce que si Jim s’est construit une sacrée réputation dans ce sens quand ils étaient encore à l'Académie, il s’est sérieusement assagi depuis qu'il est aux commandes de _l'Entreprise_. En fait son comportement depuis huit mois est l'exemple même de la retenue et de la responsabilité. (Pas de la misère sexuelle toutefois, parce qu'il y a des limites et qu'en cas de besoin, il n’a jamais de mal à trouver de la compagnie d'un soir dans les bars. C’est le fameux “charme Kirk“, testé et approuvé par plus d’une quinzaine d’espèces et un nombre conséquents d’humains. Jim n’y peut rien s’il est irrésistible.)  
Uhura semble toutefois faire peu de cas de cette réserve nouvellement gagnée et si son comportement vis-à-vis de Jim s’est notablement réchauffé, qu’elle semble respecter ses capacités professionnelles et que le fait d’avoir contribué à sauver la Terre lui a gagné le droit de l’appeler Nyota hors service, elle n’en reste néanmoins que peu impressionnée par Jim en général. Ou si elle l’est, elle ne le montre vraiment pas.  
Spock, quand à lui, est égal à lui-même, d’une probité à toute épreuve, quasiment indéchiffrable et en toute apparence totalement imperméable aux tentatives de Jim de se lier d’amitié avec lui.  
« Le sexe est une fonction aussi basique que la respiration ou le fait de se nourrir - à part que c'est nettement moins agréable de respirer-», renvoie-t-il, soudain décidé à jouer les avocats du diable face aux parangons de rectitude que sont généralement Spock et Uhura. Et puis il est curieux de lancer le vulcain sur le sujet. « On pourrait penser qu'une société évoluée s'affranchirait d'un tel tabou… » Frappé par une idée, il se tourne vers Spock. « Qu'en est-t-il des vulcains ? Certainement, une société qui place la raison en si haute estime ne devrait pas se plier à des superstitions et des tabous qui n’ont pas de fondements logiques. »  
Spock ouvre la bouche une fraction de seconde, visiblement surpris, avant de la refermer et de froncer les sourcils, de cette manière que Jim a apprit à interpréter comme indiquant qu’il accorde toute sa réflexion au sujet.  
« Ce n’est pas parce que la société vulcaine est dédiée à la logique qu’elle n’a pas de notions de bienséance, » intervient Uhura. « En outre, autant le terme tabou dans son acception initiale implique une prohibition à caractère sacré et craint, dont la transgression entraîne un châtiment surnaturel, autant dans ce cas précis il est sans doute plus juste de parler d’interdits d’ordre culturels et sociaux, parfois tout à fait fondés. Après tout, l’un des premiers tabous de l'humanité est l'endogamie et c’est une interdiction qui fait sens tant sur le plan génétique que social... C’est même l’interdiction autour de laquelle ont évolué la plupart des sociétés humaines, ainsi qu’un grand nombre de cultures extraterrestres… »  
Jim ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à la voir s’enflammer ainsi. Uhura est généralement un exemple de calme et d’efficacité qui rivalise avec Spock – émotions en plus -, mais qu’on la lance sur un sujet de linguistique et elle s’anime d’une passion évidente, visible dans son sourire et la manière dont ses mains se meuvent.  
« Maintenant que j’y pense, je n’ai jamais vu de mentions de sexualité dans aucun des textes vulcains que j’ai lu, » réfléchi Jim à voix haute, « quelques mentions de procréation de ça de là, mais même rien de précis… Et quand j’apprenais le Haut Vulcain je n’ai certainement jamais trouvé de vocabulaire d’ordre sexuel… Des termes scientifiques pour nommer les parties du corps, _a'dle'ad, abru-nalatra_ … Mais rien d’explicite. Et aucun langage vernaculaire, pour autant que je puisse en juger…  
\- Parce que vous parlez Haut Vulcain, Capitaine ? »

Il fait un effort pour ne pas laisser paraître sa vexation face à la surprise d’Uhura. Il est Capitaine de Starfleet bon Dieu, et avant ça l’un des meilleurs de sa promo, ce n’est pas comme s’il sortait de nulle part et n’avait pour unique compétence que la planification d’assauts désespérés ou de coups d’éclat hasardeux… Toutefois la jeune femme se reprend presque immédiatement, avec une expression d‘embarras sincère.

« Mes excuses Capitaine, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre… Le Haut Vulcain est peu parlé par les humains et j’ignorais que vous aviez suivi les classes à l’Académie, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans aucun des cours.

\- Je suis loin de le parler de manière courante…  
\- Le capitaine Kirk avait des bases le Haut Vulcain avant de s’engager dans Starfleet, » intervient Spock et Jim le fixe avec soupçon. Ce n’est pas un fait qu’il a jamais crié sur les toits et la seule manière que Spock le sache…  
« Spock, petit cachottier ! Tu as hacké mon dossier !  
\- J’étais à l’époque votre supérieur hiérarchique et un instructeur alors que vous n’étiez que cadet, Monsieur Kirk, » réplique le vulcain avec son impassibilité coutumière, mais Jim est presque (presque !) certain que le petit haussement de sourcil qui accompagne la déclaration est un signe (ténu certes, mais hé, c’est Spock) d’amusement. « En conséquence, tout accès de ma part à votre dossier ne pourrait en aucun cas être qualifié de piratage.  
\- Même si je n’étais pas ton élève ? Non, ne réponds pas à ça. » (Inutile de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre en attirant des  remarques sur le fiasco du _Kobayashi Maru…_ ) « Mais revenons-en à la discussion en cours : les vulcains et les tabous sexuels. Alors ? »  
  
Spock étant par nature quasi inexpressif, il est en général difficile de dire quand il apprécie une discussion, ou quand au contraire il s’ennuie à mourir mais reste poli parce qu’il est un parfait petit vulcain bien élevé. (Ceci dit, quand il s’agit juste de Jim, il trouve généralement moyen d’exprimer son opinion par le biais de sarcasmes plus subtilement vicieux les uns que les autres qui ne manquent jamais de réjouir ce dernier au plus haut point.)  
Toutefois, ce même manque d’expressivité rend par opposition la réaction la plus infime d’autant plus symptomatique. Quand à la question de Jim son visage se fige soigneusement, ses épaules se raidissent un peu plus et sa main se crispe une brève fraction de seconde sur le manche de sa cuillère avant de se relâcher très délibérément, le jeune homme est à peu près certain qu’il vient de toucher un sujet sensible.  
« Mon peuple considère que les sujets d’ordre sexuel ne regardent pas les étrangers.  
\- Les sujets d’ordre sexuel en général, ou touchant à la sexualité des vulcains en particulier ? Et quand tu dis que ça ne ça ne concerne pas les étrangers, est-ce que cela signifie que vous en discutez librement entre vous ? »  
Jim est lancé et ravale tout juste une question auxiliaire sur la relation entre Spock et Uhura ainsi que son potentiel en tant que sujet de discussion. Contrairement à ce que certains peuvent croire, son sens de la préservation est en parfait état de marche, merci bien.  
« La sexualité des autres espèces n’est que de peu d’intérêt pour un vulcain, mais peut être discuté sans retenue si par quelque hasard improbable la nécessité l’exigeait et que l’interlocuteur ne s’en offusquait pas, » répond Spock avec une raideur sentencieuse un peu inhabituelle. « A contrario, les sujets de cette nature se rapportant à mon peuple sont d’ordre très privé et s’en enquérir est considéré comme extrêmement impoli.  
\- Vous avez un tabou ! », constate Jim avec une satisfaction teintée de curiosité. « Tu ne peux même pas en parler à mots ouverts, tu as dit “les sujets de cette nature“… Les humains ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des périphrases et des euphémismes ! »  
L’expression de Spock se crispe, se fait dangereuse.  
« Capitaine, » prévient-il à voix basse, et Jim se rappelle parfaitement de quoi Spock est capable, poussé à bout. Il doute que les choses en viennent là, mais son but n’est pas non plus de s’aliéner son Second par simple insensibilité culturelle. Il lève les mains en signe de pacification.  
« Je m’excuse. Je ne voulais pas paraître moqueur ou impoli. Ma curiosité est entièrement scientifique. Après tout, connaître les tabous d’une race permet de mieux la comprendre sociologiquement. Et le prisme linguistique est un outil fascinant… » Il jette un coup d’œil bref à Uhura, qui est assise bien droite, repas oublié, manifestement consciente de la délicatesse de la situation mais ayant décidé de voir comment Jim s’en sortait. « Quoi qu’il en soit, si c’est un sujet délicat ce n’est pas une discussion pour le mess. Saviez-vous que chez les bézoiens le mot pour la nourriture et le sexe est le même ?  
\- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, Capitaine, et vos excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, j’ai réagi de manière excessive. Quand au bézoien je l’ignorais, c’est tout à fait fascinant.  
\- À vrai dire Capitaine, le terme exact est “ziahri”, qui signifie étymologiquement “nourriture divine“, » intervient Uhura dans une transition sans heurt, et Jim lui adresse demi-sourire reconnaissant. « C’est un sujet parfaitement libre et consensuel pour eux, ce qui est logique si l’on considère la fréquence des rapports sexuels dans leur société, leur rapport à l’alimentation et leur rôle social essentiel. Par contre, désigner physiquement ou oralement les pieds d’un individu est la pire des obscénités…  
\- Et alors qu’ils n’ont absolument aucun tabou pour le sujet, les Orions ont une réserve de périphrases inépuisable pour désigner le sexe et toutes les positions qui vont avec ! », renchérie Jim. « Ce qui est plutôt contradictoire quand on y pense, puisque les euphémismes sont normalement un moyen de contourner un tabou négatif, comme “voir le loup”, ou de rendre l’allusion inoffensive en la détachant au maximum de l’acte… Gaila était intarissable quand on la lançait sur le sujet, elle avait un répertoire d’une crudité à faire pâlir un marin… Elle…  
\- Je m’en souviens, » murmure Uhura avec un pâle sourire, et quand leurs yeux se croisent Jim détourne le regard le premier. Gaila lui est venu naturellement dans la conversation, au passé. Cela faisait des mois qu’il n’avait pas pensé à elle et il réalise soudainement qu’il n’a jamais donné ses condoléances à Uhura. Jim s’entendait bien avec Gaila comme avec la plupart de ses conquêtes, mais Uhura a été sa colocataire pendant trois ans.  
Gaila était sur le _Farragut_ , le second vaisseau à être détruit par le _Narada_ au-dessus de Vulcain en perdition et comme tous ceux des autres cadets morts avec elle son corps n’a jamais été retrouvé. Jim l’a pleurée, mais sans distinction, comme il a pleuré tous les amis et connaissances qu’il a perdu ce jour-là, au même titre que les autres amants et amantes d’un soir qui étaient des cadets comme lui. Il aimait bien Gaila pourtant, sa relation avec elle était dénuée de complications, c’était un sacré bon coup, elle était amusante, dynamique et une sacrée mécanicienne.  
Et face à l’ampleur de génocide elle n’est devenu qu’un nombre parmi des millions, un visage parmi tant d’autres.  
Il ferme les yeux, brièvement. Les rouvre.  
« Nyota… je…  
\- Je sais Jim. »  
Son communicateur retenti et elle le consulte, se lève avec grâce.  
« Le devoir m’appelle. Capitaine, Spock.  
\- Nyota. »  
Et sur un dernier signe de tête elle fait demi-tour et s’éloigne à travers le mess presque désert, ses talons résonants sur le revêtement gris.  
  
Un silence s’installe entre Jim et Spock, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Jim pousse distraitement les restes à présent froids de son repas d’un bout à l’autre de son assiette quand Spock prend la parole.  
« Vous entreteniez une relation avec le cadet Gaila, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Jim s’apprête à corriger, à expliquer, mais…  
« Oui, » dit-il simplement, et Spock penche alors la tête, le fixe de ses yeux noirs.  
« Je partage votre deuil Capitaine. Jim, » murmure-t-il et Jim ne peut qu’acquiescer en silence, pour une fois à court de mots.  
« C’est à mon tour de vous quitter, Capitaine, » ajoute finalement Spock en se redressant et en prenant son plateau. Mais au lieu de partir il reste un instant immobile, comme s’il débattait avec lui-même, avant de se tourner vers Jim.  
« Si les vulcains ont des tabous Jim, ils concernent ce qui leur est le plus abhorrant. La perte de ce qui fait d’eux des êtres sensibles, la compromission de toute raison. »  
Et là-dessus, sans plus attendre de réponse, il tourne les talons et disparaît à son tour par la porte qui donne sur la coursive principale, laissant Jim se questionner sur cette information si étrangement offerte.


	2. Bivouac dans la Crevasse

Deux semaines plus tard, ils sont en exploration sur Xanarion IV. Les géologues sont à la recherche de gisements de dilitium et l’équipe scientifique fait ses gorges chaudes de l’étude de l’écosystème local qui est, selon les mots de Spock, “tout à fait fascinant”.   
Tant mieux pour lui, parce qu’en ce qui concerne Jim, la planète est un trou perdu inhabité et une étape de plus dans le grand plan du commandement de Starfleet qu’il a intitulé dans sa tête “donnons à Jim Kirk des missions de merde le temps qu’il prouve qu’il est capable d’avoir un vaisseau, qu’il ne mènera pas son équipage à la mutinerie (et aussi utilisons-le comme pub ambulante et profitons de sa célébrité nouvelle pour l’envoyer serrer des mains dans les mondes alliés)”. Et même s’il est prêt à faire contre fortune bon cœur parce que hé, _l’Entreprise_ est le vaisseau le plus fantastiquement cool de la galaxie et c’est _son_ vaisseau, cela ne l’empêche pas de râler par devers lui avec un peu de mauvaise foi pendant que Spock a une relation torride avec son tricordeur et que l’équipe mixte de botanistes/géologues gambade dans la nature.  
Du moins juste qu’au moment ou il apprend exactement où ils ont décidé de monter le campement pour la nuit, et qu’un large sourire ravi se peint sur ses lèvres.  
  
Uhura, qui semble parfois lire directement lire dans sa tête, roule des yeux lorsqu’il frappe dans ses mains et annonce à l’équipe de pont que puisque tout se passe bien, il va rejoindre l’équipe d’exploration de Monsieur Spock à la surface.  
La mécanique de _l’Entreprise_ est déjà bien rodée et il ne lui faut que peu de temps pour préparer son départ. Seul Léonard y voit une objection. Il refuse d’accompagner Jim parce qu’il est en plein calibrage du matériel de la baie médicale, mais il passe un quart d’heure à lui rappeler que ses allergies peuvent frapper à tout moment et qu’il ne doit rien toucher ou goûter qui n’ait été d’abord vérifié par la section scientifique, qu’il doit rester à portée de l’officier médical accompagnant l’expédition à terre etc. etc…  
Jim le traite de paranoïaque, empoche les epipens que le docteur lui met de force dans les mains, attrape son paquetage et prend le téléporteur la tête pleine des sous-entendus dont il va pouvoir parsemer la conversation.  
  
Il n’est pas inhabituel pour lui de rejoindre les équipes d’exploration, malgré le rappel ferme et récurent de Spock que ce n’est pas sa place en tant que Capitaine, aussi son Second ne sourcille-t-il pas quand Jim le rejoint sur la falaise au-dessus du campement.  
« Alors Monsieur Spock, comme ça on bivouaque dans la crevasse ? »  
Spock fini sans se presser de prendre des mesures avec son tricordeur puis se tourne vers lui.  
« En effet, Capitaine. Les enregistrements préliminaires indiquent des vents violents la nuit et de par son orientation et sa forme, cette crevasse devrait former un abri naturel adéquat.  
\- Dans ces conditions, autant y pénétrer le plus profond possible, » acquiesce Jim l’air de rien. « Parfait, je vous laisse à vos mesures alors, je vais aider le lieutenant Laurens à dresser les piquets de tente, il a besoin d’un coup de main.  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Capitaine, j’ai fini. Je vais redescendre avec vous. »  
Ils négocient ensemble la désescalade de la paroi abrupte et Jim n’est pas totalement surpris de découvrir que Spock a le pied aussi sûr qu’un chamois. Quand il en fait la remarque, Spock explique que dans son enfance sur Vulcain il vivait dans une région semi-montagneuse, et qu’il s’éclipsait souvent pour aller marcher dans la montagne.  
L’honnêteté soudaine perturbe Jim, comme à chaque fois que Spock se confie un peu, parle de Vulcain. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, ce qui est un sentiment inhabituel et potentiellement désagréable.  
« Je n’étais pas vraiment du genre sport en plein air, » confie-t-il en retour, choisissant de mettre de côté pour l’instant toute histoire impliquant délinquance juvénile ou abus domestiques, ce n’est pas exactement l’esprit du moment. « J’étais plus vélo, ou courses de moto… ou de voiture ensuite… N’importe quoi qui allait vite en fait, qui plaquait le vent contre mon visage. Il n’y a pas de meilleur trip que de chevaucher une grosse cylindrée dans un désert, la sentir vibrer, savoir qu’on peut continuer tout droit aussi loin que dure la route... Ça vaut presque l’espace et c’était tout ce que je pouvais me permettre à l’époque… » Il hésite un instant. « J’imagine que les enseignements de Surak ont un paragraphe spécial sur l’irrationalité de rouler très vite juste pour le plaisir…  
\- Vous vous méprenez Capitaine, la logique vulcaine reconnaît le bien-être que l’on peut trouver dans une activité physique ainsi que la nécessité pour l’équilibre individuel de ménager des moments dédiés à la poursuite d’activités non-productives… Toutefois, le rapport gain/risque sans compter le gâchis de carburant me paraissent effectivement irrationnels.  
\- Ça ne serait pas à moitié aussi bien si ce n’était pas au moins un peu dangereux, » réplique Jim avant de réaliser que ce n’est probablement pas le genre de remarques que Starfleet aime entendre de ses Capitaines, même ceux justement promus pour leur audace et leur approche innovatrice face au danger… « Mais j’ai toujours pris très soin de mes motos et je suis un excellent pilote ! », ajoute-t-il hâtivement.

Spock a déjà bien largement assez d’éléments pour décider que Jim n’est qu’un casse-cou irresponsable avec une pulsion de mort et un vaisseau qu’il va mener à la perdition sans qu’il rajoute de l’eau à son moulin.

« Il n’y avait pas plus de risque que de se faire écraser par une chute de pierre en montagne ou de tomber dans un fossé ! »  
La seule réponse Spock est un haussement de sourcil qui pourrait tout vouloir dire, et après cela, la conversation revient sur des considérations plus professionnelles tandis que les équipes se rassemblent et dressent le camp avec une efficacité qui emplie Jim d’une fierté probablement un peu irrationnelle.  
  
La nuit tombe brutalement et en une poignée de minute la crevasse est glaciale,  parcourue de courants d’air sifflants qui s’infiltrent dans les manches de la veste de Jim. Ce n’est rien par rapport au hurlement du vent en surface, qui résonne et geint entre les parois de pierre, mais les tentes sont néanmoins solidement arrimées et toute idée d’allumer un feu est rapidement abandonnée. Les tissus sont ignifugés, mais un accident est trop vite arrivé pour prendre le risque.  
À la place, les sachets de nourriture lyophilisée sont réchauffés sur le fourneau solaire de la tente d’intendance, qui a emmagasiné suffisamment d’énergie pendant la journée. Mis à part l’équipe de garde qui reste surveiller les capteurs que Jim a fait installer autour du campement (ce n’est pas parce que la planète n’a a priori pas de formes de vie plus dangereuses qu’un équivalent de lapin qu’il faut baisser sa garde), chacun se retire rapidement à l'abri des deux grandes tentes pour traiter les résultats du jour et planifier la suite des opérations. Jim profite de l’occasion, et tandis que Spock vaque à ses devoirs d’officier scientifique, il passe une demi-heure en communication avec _l’Entreprise_ pour s’assurer que tout va bien à bord.  
Ce n’est que quelques heures plus tard, alors qu’une moitié des scientifiques est allé se coucher et que l’autre est serré en petits groupes autour des chauffages en buvant du chocolat chaud (ou dans certains cas, un thé noir et âcre suffisamment fort pour réveiller les morts) que Jim s’étire et se tourne vers Spock avec un large sourire. La tente d’intendance est déserte, et la table pliante n’attend qu’eux.  
« Seriez-vous partant pour une partie d’échecs Monsieur Spock ? » Devant le regard dubitatif du vulcain, il ajoute : « J’ai prévu un plateau de campagne, tu sais, le genre petit, pliable et aimanté... C’est très pratique.  
\- Avec plaisir, Capitaine, » concède Spock avec sérieux. « Il ne faudrait pas qu’une telle préparation se révèle inutile.  
\- Ha, mais il n’est jamais inutile d’être préparé, Spock, » renvoie Jim, tout sourires, en dépliant le plateau et en mettant les pièces en place. « J’irais même jusqu’à dire que ne pas l’être serait irrationnel, qui sait quand la chance peut frapper ! Blancs ou noirs ?  
\- Après vous, Capitaine.  
\- Jim, » corrige Jim. « On est plus en service, mon tour de garde n’est que dans deux heures. » Il n’est pas du genre à laisser ses hommes faire tout le boulot et puisqu’il s’est imposé au sein de l’expédition scientifique, la moindre des choses est qu’il mette la main à la pâte.  
Il ouvre la partie sur un mouvement classique, auquel Spock répond de manière prévisible. Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu’ils jouent aux échecs ensembles, à peine trois mois, alternant entre jeu classique et échecs en trois dimensions, et Jim en est encore à explorer la manière de jouer de Spock.  
Ce dernier est un joueur brillant qui semble capable de prévoir un nombre de coups tout à fait ridicule à l’avance et Jim le soupçonne d’avoir le niveau d’un grand maître, à défaut du titre lui-même. Heureusement, lui-même n’est pas manchot aux échecs et sa manière de jouer en apparence erratique lui a pour l’instant permis de s’approprier une bonne moitié des victoires et de ne concéder ses défaites que de haute lutte. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas autant amusé aux échecs et il est à peu près certain que Spock trouve également son compte dans leurs affrontements. La moitié du temps c’est lui qui propose une partie le soir, quand leurs heures de repos correspondent et qu’il n’est pas enterré au fond d’un labo à faire des expériences.  
  
La partie trouve vite un rythme de croisière rapide, les deux hommes ayant décidé d’un commun accord silencieux de jouer à la pendule. Jim fait confiance à Spock pour garder une trace précise du temps.  
Le jeune homme prend une tour noire avec son fou, Spock réagit avec un mouvement imprévu de sa reine et Jim mordille pensivement sa lèvre, décide de changer de tactique en cours de route, et roque son roi et sa tour.  
« Ça fait du bien de varier les positions, » commente-t-il tandis que Spock examine la nouvelle configuration avec un sourcil levé.  
« Un choix intéressant, Jim.  
\- Évidemment. C’est toujours intéressant d’échanger les places. »  
Spock saisit un pion, puis s’immobilise en plein mouvement, avant de l’avancer sur l’échiquier avec un petit claquement sec. La lumière tamisée émanant de la lampe-tempête pendue à la poutre faîtière de la tente souligne la contraction infime d’un muscle sur sa tempe.  
« Capitaine, êtes-vous en train de faire des sous-entendus d’ordre sexuel ? »  
Jim écarquille les yeux et prend son air d’innocence le plus visiblement factice.  
« Moi Monsieur Spock ? Des sous-entendus sexuels ? Je ne vois absolument pas ce dont vous voulez parler et que vous m’en pensiez capable me navre.  
\- C’est un comportement puéril et l’antithèse du professionnalisme Capitaine.  
\- Puéril je ne nie pas… Quant au professionnalisme, il me semble me souvenir n’être plus de service… »  
Spock reste silencieux un instant, les lèvres pincées en une ligne qui est très manifestement désapprobatrice. Aiguillonner Spock et le pousser dans les retranchements de sa maîtrise est toujours un exercice aussi délicat que distrayant. Il s’agit de tester son calme vulcain (auquel Jim ne croit pas une seconde, juste pour dire) et faire ressortir son merveilleux sarcasme ou ce haussement de sourcil si expressif sans pour autant franchir la ligne entre simple irritation et offense véritable. C’est peut-être bas et pas très malin de la part de Jim de chercher ainsi son Second, mais l’expérience a prouvé que c’est une tentation difficile à résister. C’est la faute de Spock aussi, si Jim a gagné le plus grand respect et une confiance absolue en ses compétences et que les aperçus de sa personnalité et l’intelligence qu’il laisse transparaître sous sa carapace de logique rigoureuse sont d’un attrait quasiment irrésistible ! Surtout quand Spock est lui aussi capable (il l’a amplement prouvé) de le pousser loin dans ses retranchements. (Et c’est sans parler de ses saillies si dévastatrices et de son sens de la répartie cinglant dissimulée sous l’apparente froideur vulcaine. Jim ne pensait pas qu’il soit possible pour un vulcain de dire “Longue vie et Prospérité“ et de le faire sonner comme un “aller vous faire foutre”, et pourtant… Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours. Cette mission précise reste un souvenir précieux.)

  
« Cet après-midi, votre remarque sur le bivouac dans la crevasse était une périphrase sexuelle.  
\- Correct. » Jim se retient de sourire d’une oreille à l’autre. Spock est loin d’être stupide et possède en outre une excellente mémoire : maintenant que Jim est découvert, il remonte la journée avec aisance, localisant les sous-entendus qui lui avaient auparavant échappés.  
« Ainsi que je présume votre remarque sur le fait de “donner un coup de main pour dresser les piquets de tente“ sans parler que votre description d’un trajet en moto…   
\- Ho, ben… Les piquets oui. S’il y avait des sous-entendus dans la partie sur la moto, ce n’était pas intentionnel. Mais, hum, maintenant que tu le dis…  
\- Vous êtes conscient qu’un tel comportement pourrait vous valoir des accusations de harcèlement sexuel.  
\- Rassure-toi, mon comportement est impeccable avec le reste de l’équipage. Tu te sens harcelé, Spock ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, » coupe le vulcain avec ce qui est définitivement de l’irritation. Il est suffisamment perceptif pour voir le petit jeu de Jim pour ce qu’il est, « mais cela reste un comportement irrationnel.  
\- Disons que c’est une expérience sur le terrain suite à notre discussion de l’autre jour. N’était-ce pas toi qui trouvais le nombre de sous-entendus fascinant ?  
\- Ce n’était pas pour autant une invitation à en semer dans toutes nos conversations, Capitaine, » réplique Spock, drapé dans la raideur de la raison bafouée.  
« Je croyais que discuter de la sexualité des humains ne posait pas de problème ? », demande Jim en se disant qu’il a peut-être poussé le jeu un peu plus loin qu’il ne l’aurait dû. « C’était un passe-temps innocent de ma part et je ne l’entendais pas autrement que comme une activité non productive, destinée à l’entretien de mon équilibre individuel.  
\- Innocent ? » réplique Spock, et bien que son ton soit totalement inexpressif, le sarcasme déborde tellement de ce seul mot que Jim sent ses oreilles chauffer.  
« Bon, peut-être pas innocent, » convient-il. « Inoffensif dans ce cas. Et c’est l’occasion pour toi de travailler ton argot, tu te plains tout le temps que les locutions idiomatiques en Standard sont incompréhensibles et irrationnelles.  
\- Elle le sont. Bivouaquer dans la crevasse, vraiment ?  
\- C’est une métaphore aventureuse et inventive ! », proteste Jim avec un certain soulagement. Spock n’a pas l’air mortellement offensé. Ce dernier secoue la tête pensivement.  
« Vous êtes un humain des plus inhabituels, Capitaine.  
\- Ho, heu… Merci ?  
\- Ce n’était qu’une remarque factuelle et non un jugement de valeur.  
\- Peut-être, mais je décide de le prendre comme un compliment. Tu es toi-même un vulcain des plus inhabituels, si je puis me permettre.  
\- Sans doute parce que je ne le suis pas entièrement, » réplique Spock platement, et sans savoir pourquoi Jim a l’impression d’aborder soudain un sujet plus risqué encore que le sexe.  
« Parce que tu es à demi humain ?  
\- Et parce que j’ai été en parti élevé par une humaine. Cela va plus loin que les différences physiologiques.  
\- Tu as l’air parfaitement vulcain à mes yeux, » commente prudemment Jim, pris entre un vague désir de fuir à toutes jambes ce qui est en train de prendre le tour d’une discussion terriblement personnelle et la réalisation honorée que Spock lui fait suffisamment confiance pour s’ouvrir ainsi.  
« Extérieurement peut-être, mais ma physiologie interne est hybride…  
\- Et cela fait une différence ?  
\- Il semblerait que oui. Ou du moins les autres vulcains le pensent. Et j’ai choisi de tourner le dos à mon héritage Vulcain, d’abord en refusant d’entrer à l’Académie des Sciences Vulcaine pour rejoindre Starfleet, puis en tournant le dos à la colonie alors mon peuple avait besoin de moi. » La bouche de Spock est une ligne fine, ses épaules sont rigides.  
« Le regrettes-tu ?   
\- Regretter ce qui a été n’a pas de sens, on ne peut influer que sur les choix à venir.  
\- C’est très vulcain comme réponse.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Moi je ne regrette pas les choix que tu as fait, » annonce Jim. « Si tu n’avais pas été à Starfleet, Dieu sait comment les choses auraient évolué quand Nero a attaqué. Et je suis heureux de t’avoir comme Second, que tu sois vulcain, » il agite vaguement une main en l’air, « ou autre chose. Les tiens ne sont-ils pas censé respecter l’Infinie Diversité dans ses Infinies Combinaisons ?  
\- Malheureusement, même chez les vulcains, la théorie ne rejoint pas toujours la pratique, Jim.  
\- Vraiment ? Si ça peut te rassurer, les humains aussi ont leur content d’hypocrites…  
\- Je n’en doute pas, mais d’après mon expérience les humains ne se cachent pas derrière la logique pour justifier leur irrationalisme.  
\- Tu serais surpris, » ricane Jim avec amertume avant de pouvoir se retenir. « Nous sommes très doués pour nous mentir à nous-même et tenter de justifier des positions moralement ou rationnellement indéfendables…  
\- Néanmoins les humains sont plus ouverts sur leur irrationalité, ils savent la reconnaître et parfois la revendiquer, c’est un trait que je trouve à la fois incompréhensible et à la fois étrangement… _admirable_ dans son honnêteté.  
\- Dans ce cas tu dois me trouver particulièrement incompréhensible et admirable, » plaisante Jim qui n’est effectivement pas du genre à  se mentir à lui-même (ou qui quand il le fait en est généralement tout à fait conscient).  
« En effet, bien que plus incompréhensible qu’admirable, » réplique Spock au tac au tac avec un calme parfait, et Jim ne peut s’empêcher de sourire.  
« Dans quels cas les vulcains masquent-ils leur irrationalité ? »

  
Spock reste un instant silencieux, étudiant manifestement la question, et au moment où Jim commence à regretter de l’avoir posée il lace ses longues mains devant lui, se recule sur sa chaise. « Tu as laissé passer ton tour, » fait-il remarquer, et Jim réalise que oui, le jeu d’échec a été totalement abandonné au profit de la conversation.    
« Je suppose que la victoire te revient dans ce cas. Partant pour une revanche, ou tu préfères en rester là ? » Il hésite puis ajoute : « Tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas.  
\- Je t’assure que je n’ai aucune hésitation à te faire savoir lorsque que tu outrepasses les limites, » réplique Spock avec sècheresse, mais il est évident aux yeux de Jim qu’il est mal à l’aise. « Quand j’étais plus jeune, mes rapports avec mes pairs étaient… tendus. Ils me reprochaient mes origines humaines, et jugeaient que cela me rendait… inadéquat. Inférieur. C’est un sentiment que j’ai souvent rencontré en grandissant. »  
Jim ravale les trois premières répliques insultantes qui lui viennent à l’esprit, se mord la langue sur la quatrième et demande finalement : « Du racisme ? Et par quel miracle parvenaient-ils à le justifier de manière rationnelle ?  
\- Il y a des disparités incontestables entre humains et vulcains. Résistance physique, force, ouie supérieur, taille du cerveau, durée de vie, capacité –et volonté- de contrôler ses émotions, prédispositions psy…  
\- Penses-tu que les vulcains soient supérieurs aux humains ? » demande Jim, et en posant la question il réalise qu’il ne sait pas comment il réagira si la réponse de Spock est oui, parce qu’il ne sera pas simplement furieux et outragé (et bien décidé à lui prouver son tort). L’opinion de l’autre homme est importante à ses yeux.  
« C’est ce que l’on pourrait penser à première vu, n’est-ce pas ? Des avantages indéniables en faveur des vulcains. » Jim se mord de nouveau la langue et son poing se noue contre sa cuisse, sous la table. « Mais c’est une logique incomplète et imparfaite. Un syllogisme basé sur des prémisses tronquées. La supériorité est une notion irrationnelle et relative, elle change selon le cadre d’étalonnage qu’on lui applique. Les humains ne sont pas inférieurs, simplement différents, et selon les situations ces différences peuvent les rendre plus adaptés à la survie que les vulcains, parfois moins. Parfois de manière différente. Ni plus ni moins.  
\- L’IDIC, » résume Jim, et sa main se relâche. « L’Infinie Diversité dans ses Infinies Combinaisons. Je suis heureux de t’entendre dire cela. Mais les vulcains considèrent malgré tout qu’une vie dédiée à la logique à plus de valeur qu’une vie qui s’en détache, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Spock hésite, manipule machinalement la reine blanche dans une démonstration de tension inhabituelle.  
« L’adhésion aux principes de Surak est pour les vulcains une nécessité qui ne peut être contourné en plus d’un choix de vie, » dit-il finalement. « Vous… Tu connais les grandes lignes de l’histoire vulcaine, je suppose ?  
\- Vulcain, terre de violence et de combats tribaux jusqu’à l’Eveil, mené par la philosophie de Surak et l’avènement de la Raison et du Pacifisme ? Oui.  
\- Alors tu sais que l’Eveil est le vrai moment qui a vu naître la civilisation vulcaine, avant nous n’étions pas mieux que des animaux, barbares et sans maîtrise. Aspirer à la rationalité et à la logique est pour les vulcains le seul moyen de se tenir éloigné de ces bas instincts qui sur une planète comme la nôtre ne pouvaient que mener à la catastrophe collective. Les humains ont eu de nombreux philosophes qui ont prôné des philosophies similaires.  
\- Cuture contre Nature donc. La logique étant une stratégie de survie dans un environnement hostile…  
\- Pas seulement. Les… » Il hésite un instant, puis semble prendre une décision et poursuit, d’un ton aussi froid et détaché qu’il est possible de l’être. « Les vulcains sont par nature prédisposés à des émotions erratiques et volatiles, violentes. Elles peuvent être non seulement intenses, mais aussi terriblement destructrices, annihilant toutes autres considérations, submergeant l’esprit.  
\- Je sais, » murmure Jim qui se souvient avec une clarté douloureuse de l’intensité des sentiments du vieux Spock à travers la fusion mentale qu’ils ont partagée. « Je le sais.  
\- Alors vous comprenez la nécessité pour nous de réprimer nos émotions, d’aspirer et de tendre vers l’idéal d’une vie gouvernée par la raison plutôt que par la subjectivité inégale d’émois qui peuvent nous détruire.  
\- Certains humains partagent le sentiment de cette nécessité, » convient Jim. « Après tout, même s’ils sont moins intenses, nos sentiments n’en sont pas moins des moteurs puissants…  
\- Mais pas toi.  
\- Mais pas moi. Pas totalement du moins. Je conçois la nécessité et… hé bien, la _raison_ de la logique et de la sublimation. Mais pour moi-même, mes émotions sont ce qui m’anime, me pousse. Je crois en l’instinct, en la résolution individuelle et en la nécessité parfois de suivre ses émotions plutôt que la raison.  
\- C’est…  
\- Si tu as lu mon dossier, tu sais qu’avant d’entrer à Starfleet j’ai eu un parcours plutôt… tumultueux.  
\- Délinquance juvénile, violence, absentéisme scolaire, ébriété sur la voie publique et conduite erratique malgré des résultats brillants… Tumultueux, en effet.  
\- Mais maintenant j’ai un but, une mission. J’ai _l’Entreprise_ et mon équipage, et c’est une sublimation suffisante. Ce que m’apportent mes émotions est trop précieux pour que je veuille les réprimer. »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots quittent sa bouche Jim réalise qu’ils sont justes. La contemplation de son nombril ou la philosophie existentialiste n’étant pas son fort, il n’y avait pas vraiment réfléchi jusque-là, mais à présent qu’il le dit cela lui paraît évident.

« C’est un bon équilibre. Il marche pour moi en tout cas, et la plupart des humains considèrent de même, que malgré les inconvénients des émotions, ce qu’elles nous apportent compense l’aspect négatif. Tu sais ce qu’on dit : “mieux vaut avoir aimé et perdu ce qu'on aime, que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour”...  
\- Je suis familier avec ce vers de l’humain Alfred Lord Tennyson. Ma mère se plaisait à le citer occasionnellement.  
\- Elle devait être une femme remarquable », dit Jim avant de réaliser que venant de lui, c’est peut-être une réflexion risquée. Mais Spock se contente de hocher la tête, une réponse étrangement expressive qu’il n’aurait pas eue il y a huit mois de cela, Jim en est certain.  
« Elle l’était. Malgré son adhésion aux principes de Surak et sa capacité à se maîtriser, elle tenait à conserver ce qu’elle appelait son humanité et pouvait parfois se comporter avec un illogisme confondant. 

\- Il y a parfois un grand plaisir à être sciemment illogique », dit Jim à défaut d’autre chose. Il a des questions sur le bout de la langue, mais elles sont trop intimes, trop susceptibles de blesser et malgré la confiance qu’implique la conversation qu’ils sont en train d’avoir, il a peur d’outrepasser ses droits, de pousser plus loin que ce que Spock pourrait accepter. Seigneur, songe-t-il, que cette discussion manque d’alcool ! Une tasse de chocolat est loin d’être un remontant suffisant.  
« Sans doute, sinon les humains n’auraient pas des comportements aussi déraisonnables.

\- Hé !

\- Je vois que tu te sens concerné, » commente gravement Spock, et cette fois il n’y a aucun doute, c’est une taquinerie, Spock est en train de le taquiner !

« Ça ne te paraît déraisonnable uniquement parce que tu ne vois pas la logique interne.

\- Je doute qu’il y ait aucune raison valable pour dépenser ton énergie à inclure des métaphores obscènes dans la conversation.

\- C’est ma participation à la lutte ancestrale contre les tabous qui n’ont pas lieu d’être.

\- Jim…

\- Ça entretient aussi mon sens de la répartie et participe à mon bien être général. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain.

\- Un corps sain peut-être, mais votre esprit apparaît excessivement libidineux, Capitaine. »

Un éclat de rire lui échappe.

« C’est Jim. Et pas tant que ça, vraiment, je ne vois simplement pas la logique de le dissimuler. Baiser est naturel, nécessaire et plaisant, si les gens voient du mal si je leur propose de nettoyer leurs tubes de Jefferies ou de venir dans ma cabine admirer mes estames Andoriennes, ça les regarde.

\- Je n’ai jamais vu d’estampes Andoriennes dans tes quartiers et je suis certain à 96,9 pourcents que tu n’en possèdes pas. Une telle invitation serait de fait non seulement illogique, mais aussi mensongère…

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Mais ton point de vue n’est valable que parce que les relations sexuelles ont une connotation positive pour toi. Ce n’est pas le cas pour toutes les races, le supposer n’est qu’ethnocentrisme primaire.

\- Tu n’as pas tors Spock, mais tu es à moitié humain également, tu devrais voir l’attrait, non ? » Mettre les pieds dans le plat est manifestement une des grandes spécialités de Jim, mais cette fois il ne bat pas en retraite lorsque l’expression de l’autre homme se durcit et se fige. « Sinon pourquoi être sorti avec Uhura pendant presque un an ? J’ai des yeux tu sais, et ce que j’i vu ne ressemblait certainement pas à une relation d’abstinence mutuelle... Je croyais que les vulcains ne pouvaient pas mentir ?

\- Ton argument est fallacieux », répond Spock d’un ton digne d’une aire glaciaire. « Si je suis effectivement humain, alors je peux mentir. Cette réflexion est vide de sens et ne peut rien prouver ni dans un sens ni dans l’autre.

\- Ah, des prémisses faussées. Vulcain _et_ humain alors ? Quel est l’équilibre entre les deux Spock ?

\- L’heure de votre tour de garde approche Capitaine », évade Spock en repassant au vouvoiement et en se redressant avec une raideur gracieuse. C’est une manière pour lui d’éviter le sujet, bien sûr, mais un coup d’œil à l’horloge de son communicateur lui confirme à sa grande surprise qu’effectivement il est temps de bouger.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que ça fait presque deux heures qu’on discute…

\- Contrairement à vous je n’ai pas expérimenté de contraction subjective du temps passé en conversation, mais je dois reconnaître que c’était un échange des plus fascinants.

\- Vraiment ? J’avais plutôt l’impression d’être un humain inepte écrasé sous le poids réprobateur de la logique… », provoque Jim en se levant à son tour et en récupérant les pions pour les ranger.

« Comme vous l’avez fait remarquer certaines de vos actions ont une logique interne. Parfois tendancieuse, certes, mais néanmoins intéressante à étudier.

\- Pareil », sourit Jim. « Je suis heureux que nous ayons eu cette discussion.

\- Cela signifie-il que vous vous abstiendrez à l’avenir de sous-entendus obscènes ?

\- Tut tut Monsieur Spock, je croyais que nous nous étions mis d’accord sur le fait que ce n’est obscène que si la personne l’entendant pense que ça l’est, et que pour des esprits aussi éclairés que les nôtres, il est illogique de se plier à de tels tabous ! Et quand je dis ça, c’est bien entendu avec une sensibilité interculturelle sans faille... »

L’expression de Spock adopte l’espace d’une fraction seconde une fixité qui laisse penser qu’il examine attentivement la possibilité d’assommer Jim, ou à défaut de l’écraser sous une diatribe aussi ravageuse que parfaitement posée, mais il se contente finalement de pencher la tête en guise de salut, de hausser un sourcil qui peut tout vouloir dire et de murmurer un « Capitaine Kirk » déférent.

« Spock ! », appelle Jim à l’instant où son Second s’apprête à quitter la tente. « Je ne plaisantais pas, je suis heureux que nous ayons eu cette discussion.

\- La répétition est inutile Capitaine, je vous avais parfaitement entendu la première fois.

\- Tant que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde.

\- Bonne veille, Capitaine.

\- Médite bien, ou quoi que ce soit que tu fais la nuit quand tu ne dors pas. J’espère que demain sera productif et qu’on pourra vite se tirer fait de ce tas de boue.

\- Et moi qui croyais pourtant que vous vous plaisiez à bivouaquer dans la crevasse. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Jim de réagir il laisse retomber le pan de toile fermant la tente derrière lui et disparaît dans la nuit venteuse. Interloqué, Jim reste figé sur place une longue minute avant de se laisser basculer en arrière sur sa chaise avec un bref éclat de rire et un sourire satisfait. 


	3. Défonce

Deux mois, trois missions et dix parties d’échecs après ce que Jim a mentalement intitulé “la discussion dans la crevasse”, ils sont dans de beaux draps. Foi de James Tiberius Kirk, la première chose qu’il fera une fois sorti de là sera de retrouver le putain d’analyste de Starfleet ayant estimé la mission de risque minimal (mon cul oui !), imprimer les quatre-vingts pages de son rapport, puis les lui faire bouffer de force, couvertures cartonnées incluses.  
Le lieutenant Laurens de la sécurité est au sol, pâle et fiévreux, le tissu rouge de son uniforme taché de pourpre par le sang répandu. L’enseigne Shrae de la section médicale est agenouillée à côté de lui, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle s’est admirablement conduite et s’est occupée de Laurens au mieux, a mis en place le pansement compressif avec le peu de matériel médical que leur ont laissé leurs geôliers avant de se laisser aller à l’état de choc.  
Shrae est andorienne et durant l’échauffourée qui a mené à leur capture, un tir d’une arme primitive non identifiée à tranché net son antenne droite. Ses fins cheveux blancs sont encollés de sang bleu foncé qui a noirci en séchant et ses stries frontales sont plus marquées qu’à l’accoutumée. Avant de glisser dans une semi-inconscience, elle a assuré Jim que bien que hautement traumatisante, la perte d’une antenne n’est pas une blessure fatale.   
Spock, qui était encore à peu près lucide à ce moment-là, a confirmé et ajouté que c’était une blessure handicapante et extrêmement humiliante à court terme, mais que les antennes repoussaient avec le temps et qu’il existait des thérapies pour accélérer la régénération. C’est d’un certain réconfort.

Toutefois Jim se sentirait encore plus réconforté si les boissons que leurs hôtes Toâriens leur avaient offert pour l’apéro n’avaient manifestement contenu l’une des rares toxines susceptibles d’avoir un effet sur les vulcains. D’après ce que Jim a compris, le mélange était censé assommer Spock pour le compte, retirant sa force vulcaine de l’équation et faisant de l’enlèvement de la délégation de l’Entreprise une simple formalité.   
Évidemment, parce que les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples et que la plupart des gens ignorent que Spock est à demi humain (bande d’incompétents, même pas capable de faire leurs recherches pour préparer un enlèvement correct), la drogue n’a pas eu l’effet escompté et Spock est, à défaut d’un terme plus adapté, totalement défoncé.  
Cela aurait potentiellement pu être hilarant si a) ils n’avaient pas été enfermés au fin fond d’une cave avec, b) des membres blessés de son équipage et si, c) Spock avait sciemment choisi de prendre un peu de bon temps et non pas été drogué de force via sa limonade.  
En l’état actuel des choses donc, Jim Kirk est aussi peu réconforté qu’il est possible de l’être. Ce qu’il est c’est : livide qu’une rage parfaitement maîtrisée, inquiet pour Laurens (dont aucun organe vital n’a a priori été touché mais qui a perdu beaucoup de sang), inquiet pour Shrae (qui est un bon officier et qui n’a pas mérité ce genre de traumatisme) et, peut-être plus étrange car le préjudice subit par ce dernier n’est pas d’ordre physique, terriblement inquiet pour Spock.   
Ho, et aussi il est en train de réfléchir à une stratégie pour sortir ses trois membres d’équipage invalides de ce trou à rats.

« T’inquiètes pas Spock, » annonce-t-il à son Second tout en palpant les gonds de la porte blindée qui ferme leur cellule (il a renoncé au vouvoiement qui est normalement de règle quand ils sont en service, de toute manière ce n’était pas comme si Spock était en état de s’en offusquer). « On a toujours nos implants sous-cutanés. Si on arrive à remonter à la surface les traceurs de l’Entreprise nous localiserons et Scotty nous téléportera à la maison en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire ouf. Fais-moi confiance…  
\- Hooo… » murmure le vulcain depuis le mur de la cellule contre lequel il s’est affaissé. Il cogne répétitivement l’arrière de son crâne contre la paroi, pas suffisamment fort pour risquer de se blesser, mais suffisamment pour faire courir un frisson d’inconfort dans la nuque de Jim. « Je vous fais confiance, ô Capitaine mon Capitaine, vous êtes bleu et vous allez nous ramener à ha-kel… »   
Il ajoute une phrase en vulcain, voix souple et traînante, les consonantes si mêlées entre elles que Jim est incapable de comprendre ce qu’il dit. C’est probablement mieux. Spock plane à des hauteurs probablement jamais atteintes par un vulcain, demi ou pas, et chercher à interpréter ce qu’il dit dans cet état semble à Jim obscènement intrusif.  
« Si seulement je pouvais ouvrir cette putain de porte, » marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.   
Les Toâriens leur ont retiré toute arme, et dans un élan de compétence ont même pensé à prendre les dagues que Laurens et Jim portaient dissimulées dans leurs bottes (ses bottes sont tombées au combat, mais il a pu garder ses chaussettes, c’est toujours ça de gagné).   
Si Spock était dans son état normal, ils pourraient peut-être essayer de d’enfoncer ladite porte… Mais à part l’accès de violence du début, qui a mis deux hauts dignitaires Toâriens et au moins trois gardes à l’hôpital (dans leur gueule, ils l’ont bien cherché ces salauds…), Spock s’est pour l’instant montré un drogué plutôt calme, presque solennel, si ce n’est sa tendance à parler aux murs (ainsi qu’à rentrer dedans, à trébucher et plus généralement à perdre le contrôle de ses muscles), à voir les maths de l’univers (et à les réciter) ou à goûter les couleurs. Jim est soulagé d’une certaine manière. Les effets de la drogue pourraient être bien pire qu’un peu de synesthésie. Il n’est pas certain qu’il supporterait de voir Spock perdre tout contrôle de lui-même comme certains toxicos qu’il a connu, pleurer de manière hystérique ou révéler ses pires secrets à qui veut bien les entendre. Imaginer le vulcain dépouillé de sa dignité à ce point tord quelque chose de douloureux et de rageur dans son estomac, et pourtant la situation est bien assez mauvaise comme ça. À tout choisir il aurait presque préféré que la drogue agisse comme elle était censée le faire et endorme Spock.

Avec un souffle nerveux il passe une main dans ses cheveux, parcourt l’étroite cellule du regard à la recherche de quelque chose, n’importe quoi, auquel il n’aurait pas pensé. La seule lumière provient d’une ampoule laiteuse encastrée dans le plafond derrière une plaque de quelque chose qui ressemble à du permaglace. Malheureusement la dalle est parfaitement ajustée dans le plafond et Jim ne voit aucun moyen de la déloger. De toute manière elle est trop haute pour qu’il l’atteigne seul.  
Une bouffée de colère impuissante l’envahit et il écrase son poing contre le métal de la porte avec un juron, provoquant un vacarme métallique et un sursaut paniqué de la part de Spock qui laisse échapper un feulement d’animal blessé.  
« Ho merde, merde, merde ! Doucement Spock, je suis désolé ! »   
Il tente d’apaiser les mouvements de recul désordonnés de l’autre homme et se prend un coup de coude dans la mâchoire pour sa peine. Dans l’empoignade qui suit, sa main droite entre en contact avec celle de Spock, remontée contre son visage comme un geste dérisoire de protection et le vulcain s’immobilise soudainement.  
« Doucement, doucement… », murmure Jim. « Du calme, voilà ?  
\- Capitaine ?  
\- Je suis désolé, je vais te lâcher, c’était juste-  
\- Non ! » La main de Spock se referme comme un piège à loup sur le poignet de Jim qui serre les dents. « Pas lâcher, Jim…  
\- Spock ! Spock, tu m’entends, tu vas mieux ?  
\- Télépathie. De contact. », halète le vulcain. « Ça aide. À rester focalisé. Perce le brouillard, je me demande…  
\- Pas maintenant, Spock. » Le futur est soudainement plus rose, avec Spock semi-conscient, même si ses traits sont figés dans une grimace de douleur et de concentration, que sa tête ballote. Et… Ho. « Spock, j’ai une idée, d’accord ? Tu es toujours avec moi ?  
\- La surface », balbutie Spock, « juste la surface, les vaguelettes et le clapot. Ainsi je n’entend pas. Le silence de la mer.  
\- Oh, bien. Parfait », marmonne Jim en s’efforçant de clapoter de la manière la plus sereine possible. Ne manquerait plus qu’il contamine de ses propres émotions la contenance déjà vacillante de son ami via la télépathie.  
Au terme d’une petite danse inconfortable, Jim parvient à échanger sa main gauche avec la droite dans la poigne de Spock et se sert de sa bonne main pour cueillir sur le revers de l’uniforme de parade de ce dernier le symbole métallique de l’Idic qui y est épinglé.  
« Regarde Spock. Si tout se passe bien, l’Infinie Diversité dans ses Infinies Combinaisons va nous sortir de là ! »  
Il mord un coup dans la médaille, teste le métal.  
« C’est du solide, parfait. Spock, il va falloir que tu me portes, tu peux faire ça ?  
\- Faire…  
\- Me porter, pour atteindre la lumière. Tu peux le faire ? Ça marchera encore si tu me touches ailleurs ?  
\- Mains, plus faciles. Mais je peux... Jim ! » Le vulcain se contracte soudainement, détourne le visage, son expression creusée par la détresse.  
« Doucement, ça va aller. Tu es sûr que tu peux ?  
\- Oui. »

L’opération est périlleuse et chaotique. Elle serait déjà complexe en temps normal – le luminaire est à plus de trois mètres du sol - et elle est rendue plus difficile par le tremblement dans les épaules de Spock, qui ne dit plus rien dès l’instant où ses mains quittent celles de Jim pour ses chevilles (il a enlevé ses chaussettes).  
Une fois perché Jim se met au travail, et au troisième essai, en se servant de la partie triangulaire de l’Idic comme d’un mini poinçon/levier qu’il parvient à insérer dans la rainure entre plafond et plaque protégeant la lumière, il parvient à donner du jeu puis à desceller celle-ci. Le permaglace est lourd, ses bords aiguisés et Jim le dépose soigneusement au sol avant de remonter une dernière fois afin d’examiner le câblage. Celui-ci est plutôt simple, mais il n’y a pas suffisamment de mou pour en faire quoique ce soit et - après réflexion -, il décide que créer un court-circuit qui risquerait de les priver de lumière ou d’attirer l’attention sur leur cellule ne vaut pas la peine.  
De retour sur le plancher des vaches, il réexamine les éléments dont ils disposent. Son arsenal s’est enrichi d’une plaque de permaglace qui fera un merveilleux objet contondant à usage unique, d’un pin’s Idic et d’un Spock en petite forme qu’il ne peut littéralement pas lâcher s’il ne veut pas que celui-ci retombe dans le monde de la physique quantique et des oranges bleues. Et puis il y a lui-même, que leurs geôliers sous-estiment manifestement s’il faut se fier à l’expérience matinale.  
Bon.

« Spock, je vais devoir te lâcher. Ça va aller ? Tu penses que tu peux le faire ? »  
Avec une expression misérable et l’air d’un homme que l’on conduit au tripalium, Spock relâche sa prise de la main de Jim, et fait un pas en arrière.  
Jim ne regardait pas son visage la fois précédente, mais cette fois-ci il est impossible de manquer le changement d’expression. Malgré la détresse lisible les traits de Spock étaient tendus, habités, et à la seconde où sa main quitte celle de Jim cette impression se dilue, les trais s’adoucissent, le regard perd de sa focalisation. C’est comme si quelqu'un d’autre, quelqu’un qui ne serait pas tout à fait lui, habitait sa peau. La relaxation visible lui va bien pourtant, mais Jim se dit qu’il l’aurait préférée si elle avait été réelle, et non pas arrachée comme un viol.  
La pensée lui donne envie de frapper quelqu’un.  
Ça tombe bien, c’est justement le plan.

S’il a bien compris, leurs geôliers sont une faction rebelle au gouvernement Toâriens qui réclament l’intervention de la Fédération comme médiateur pour une affaire interne. Toâr V n’est pas un membre de la Fédération, et la politique de non-intervention de cette dernière est très claire. À part dans les cas où un monde membre saisit le Haut Conseil, généralement pour des problèmes humanitaires, la politique est de laisser les sociétés évoluer seules, sans ingérence. Hors, le cas des Toâriens n’est qu’une lutte pour le pouvoir politique. Violente certes, et Jim comprendrait presque les membres de la faction progressiste qui veulent faire appel à l’arbitrage de la Fédération et qui en désespoir de cause ont enlevé une délégation fédérale comprenant deux des sauveurs de la Terre, espérant sans doute attirer l’attention sur leur cas. Mais ils ont irrémédiablement sabordé toute once de sympathie qu’il aurait pu avoir pour eux à l’instant où ils ont décidé que droguer Spock puis tirer sur ses hommes quand ces derniers ne se sont pas laissé capturer bien sagement était une stratégie viable. Enculés.  
Mais donc, le point important est qu’ils ont un statut d’otages, du moins Jim et Spock, leurs hôtes n’ayant semblés que peu concernés par les chances de survie de Laurens et Shrae. Et que si Jim se met à tambouriner contre la porte tout en gueulant comme un porc qu’on égorge que Spock est devenu fou et qu’il est en train de l’attaquer, ils vont venir voir ce qui se passe. (Jim a vérifié, il n’y a pas de caméra dans la cellule. Ha, le plaisir des kidnappeurs technologiquement limités…)  
De nouveau dans les limbes, Spock réagit au bruit en se mettant à son tour à crier, un hurlement rauque et inarticulé, douloureux, qui fait monter des frissons d’angoisse dans la nuque de Jim et lui donne envie d’attraper la main de son Second pour lui épargner cela.  
Malheureusement il a besoin de ses deux mains et il ne peut que se féliciter que la participation de Spock renforce la vraisemblance de l’attaque. Bientôt un bruit de course se fait entendre de l’autre côté de la porte, des jurons murmurés et le bruit d’une clé qu’on introduit dans une serrure.

Les deux bras levés, mains crispées, Jim est prêt, et la tête du soldat qui a le malheur de pénétrer en premier dans la pièce rencontre la plaque de permaglace utilisée comme une batte de base-ball. Le choc abat l’homme comme un arbre, avec un craquement affreux, dans une fontaine de sang. Jim n’attend pas de voir la suite et plonge hors de la cellule, vers le second toârien qui est en train de lever son arme. Son poing rencontre le visage du soldat avant que ce dernier n’ait le temps de mettre Jim en joue, et il lui attrape le poignet, pivote dans le mouvement, et utilise la torsion pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Mais l’homme est massif, il lui en faut plus pour s’avouer vaincu, et un coup de tête vicieux fait reculer Jim de quelques pas, le mettant dans la ligne de tir du troisième soldat qui a reculé avec un cri d’alarme.  
Un juron aux lèvres, le jeune homme replonge en avant contre son adversaire désarmé, utilise son élan pour faire basculer ce dernier devant lui. Juste à temps. Avec une détonation assourdissante le soldat fait feu et l’homme devant Jim tressaille puis s’affaisse lourdement, le sang chaud empoissant la prise qu’avait Jim sur son uniforme.  
Il est trop lourd pour que Jim puisse le maintenir droit et continuer à s’en servir comme bouclier, le tireur est trop loin pour qu’il puisse l’atteindre avant qu’il ne fasse feu de nouveau, le couloir trop étroit, sans nul part où prendre couvert : l’empoignade les a éloigné de la porte de la cellule et l’homme se trouve maintenant entre elle et lui. (Non pas que le contraire l’eût beaucoup avancé cela dit : se mettre à l’abri dans la cellule ne lui aurait gagné que quelques secondes, et l’honneur douteux d’être abattu comme un renard coincé au fond d’un terrier plutôt que tiré comme un lapin.)  
« Vous ne voulez pas me tuer ! », rappelle-t-il frénétiquement, avec l’espoir mince que son statut d’otage potentiel retienne la main de l’homme. Malheureusement le fait de voir deux de ses compagnons éliminés devant ses yeux semble avoir réduit sa capacité à entretenir des considérations stratégiques aussi développées.  
Jim voit dans ses yeux l’instant où il décide qu’il va faire feu malgré tout… Et également l’instant où la conscience le quitte, quand Spock s’abat sur lui sans aucune finesse, aucune coordination, mais avec une brutalité qui compense largement.  
Le vulcain est agenouillé sur le corps immobile de l’homme et continue de le frapper aveuglément… Jim lâche son cadavre sans plus de manière pour se précipiter vers lui, évite un coup de poing instinctif dans sa direction et attrape la main de Spock au vol.  
« Doucement Spock, c’est moi… »  
Comme précédemment le changement est immédiat, la raideur dans le corps de son Second fait sa réapparition et Spock se fige comme un animal pris dans les phares d’une voiture, respiration rapide et irrégulière.  
« Capitaine… » Son regard se pose sur les mains de Jim serrées autour de la sienne, le sang encore chaud qui les barbouille, remonte le long de ses bras…  
« Je vais bien Spock, tu l’as eu avant qu’il ne me tire dessus. C’était bien joué. » En guise de réponse l’expression de Spock se creuse de désapprobation, quelque chose comme du dégoût impuissant, et Jim décide que c’est le bon moment pour se mettre en mouvement. Il tire Spock debout, dégrafe et passe le baudrier du soldat le plus proche de sa taille, (le tout avec une seule main, galère, mais hé, qui aurait cru que toute cette expérience durement acquise dans le déshabillage d’autres personnes pouvait être utile au combat ?), empoche son arme. Après une brève hésitation, il renonce à laisser un des pistolets à Spock. Dans son état il ne tirerait sans doute pas juste, et de toute manière Jim va avoir besoin de lui pour autre chose.  
Après un dernier regard dans le couloir toujours vide ils retournent dans la cellule, où Jim s’agenouille auprès de Shrae et secoue doucement son épaule. S’il faut en croire les ouvrages de xénobiologie qu’il a lu sur le sujet, les Andoriens peuvent fonctionner de manière automatique même en cas de grave choc… Si seulement il arrivait à la mettre debout…  
« Lieutenant Shrae, au rapport ! »  
La jeune femme se raidit un peu, se redresse. Sa peau bleue claire à une teinte maladive et ses pupilles sont si dilatées que ses yeux sont presque noirs.   
« Capitaine Kirk ?  
\- C’est ça, » l’encourage Jim en l’attrapant par un bras. Spock fait de même et ensemble ils la hissent sur ses pieds. Elle vacille un peu, mais reste debout. « Très bien. Lieutenant Shrae, je vais vous donner un ordre, ce sera très simple. On va sortir d’ici, mais pour ça j’ai besoin que vous marchiez. C’est tout ce que je vous demande, que vous restiez debout, d’accord ? Restez debout, suivez le Commandant Spock et tout ira bien.  
\- A- A vos ordres.  
\- Capitaine, » murmure Spock, « ce n’est-  
\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, » prévient Jim, « et il est hors de question que je laisse quiconque derrière moi, oublie ça. On va sortir tous les quatre.  
\- Irrationnel, Jim, » proteste le vulcain, et Jim lui adresse un sourire féroce en réponse.  
« Depuis le temps je pensais que tu le savais… James Irrationnel Tiberius Kirk, c’est moi ! Spock, il faut que tu portes Laurens. Tu peux le faire avec une seule main libre ? Je ne te lâcherais pas, promis… »  
Spock a une expression qui signifie qu’en temps normal il aurait moult objections très détaillées, mais qu’a cet instant précis, il concentre toutes ses capacités pour ne pas perdre le fil des évènements et de ce que lui dit Jim. Il acquiesce.

Hisser Laurens sur son dos leur demande un peu d’inventivité, mais finalement ils parviennent à le caler de manière à ce que sa peau n’entre pas en contact avec celle de Spock, et Jim béni silencieusement les dieux pour la force vulcaine si supérieure à celle d’un humain.  
C’est ainsi qu’ils se mettent en route, Jim menant la marche, un pistolet toârien dans une main et l’autre refermée sur celle de Spock, qui porte Laurens. Shrae marche derrière eux.  
Ils doivent former un tableau plutôt ridicule, songe Jim en passant prudemment la tête à un angle du couloir pour vérifier que la voie est libre... La prise de Spock sur sa main est convulsive et passablement douloureuse, mais il ne protesterait pour rien au monde. S’assurer que Spock reste conscient et maître de lui-même est une priorité.  
Clopin-clopant ils traversent la salle de garde où devaient être installé les soldats qu’ils ont éliminés. Les murs sont gris et froids, le plafond haut. Mis à part l’écran posé sur une étagère et les trois chaises et la table pliante sur laquelle sont abandonnées les cartes d’une partie en cours, la salle ressemble trait pour trait à leur cellule, en à peine plus large. Jim se demande ce qu’était cet endroit avant de devenir la geôle d’une faction terroriste.   
La télé est allumée mais muette, branchée sur ce qui semble être une chaîne d’informations s’il faut se fier aux bandeaux défiants (malheureusement dans un alphabet qu’il ne sait pas lire), ou au visage de la présentatrice parlant dans un micro qui occupe la moitié de l’écran. Sur l’autre moitié défilent des images du Gralk, l’équivalent local d’un dirigeant planétaire, en train de faire un discours, intercalées avec des images d’archive de l’Entreprise et des photos de Jim et Spock tirées de leurs dossiers Starfleet.  
Hu, on dirait que leur disparition n’est pas passé inaperçue…  
Un instant Jim cherche une télécommande pour remettre le son et entendre ce qui se dit sur la situation, mais il renonce vite. Il n’y a pas de temps à perdre, et il doute que de nouvelles informations (surtout probablement tronquées comme celles d’une chaîne locale) le poussent à revoir son plan qui est, il faut le dire, fort simple.

« Viens Spock », incite-t-il en tirant légèrement sur la main de vulcain, avec la vague impression d’être un gamin en sortie scolaire ou une adolescente de treize ans lors de son premier rendez-vous.  
Ils s’engagent dans un escalier en colimaçon bétonné et Jim se demande à combien d’étages sous terre ils se trouvent, pour que les détecteurs de l’Entreprise n’arrivent pas à localiser leurs puces (en espérant que ce ne soit que cela, et non pas un champ de brouillage quelconque…) Un coup d’œil en arrière lui assure que le lieutenant Shrae les suit toujours et Spock répond « Je vais bien, » avant même que la question n’ait franchi les lèvres de Jim.  
« Parfait, parfait. » Au sommet de la volée d’escaliers il s’immobilise de nouveau, regarde dans le couloir désert en essayant de se souvenir si la sortie est vers la droite ou la gauche. Il s’est montré plutôt réticent quand ils l’ont amené et il a passé une bonne partie du trajet la tête dans un sac.  
« Gauche, » murmure Spock, et à présent la tension est audible dans sa voix en plus d’être visible sur son visage. « Il y a des hommes dans la pièce du bout, trois au minimum, peut-être plus s’ils sont silencieux.   
\- D’accord, » répond Jim. On va se rapprocher et tu vas rester en arrière avec Laurens et le lieutenant Shrae. Je vais être obligé de te lâcher de nouveau, tu penses que ça va aller ?  
\- Je peux aider, » répond Spock. « Si je me concentre. Suffisamment de décalage avant que la drogue reprenne le dessus pour que je puisse…  
\- C’est trop dangereux, » coupe Jim.  
« Plus qu’attaquer seul trois hommes armés ? Illogique, » gronde Spock en avançant de quelques pas avant de déposer soigneusement le corps inanimé du lieutenant Laurens au sol. « Restez là lieutenant Shrae. Le plus proche de la porte est pour moi. Les autres, toi. »   
Sans plus écouter les protestations à mi-voix de Jim, il l’entraîne à sa suite avant de s’arrêter à quelques mètres du coude formé par le couloir. A présent même lui peut entendre les voix des hommes, qui discutent entre eux dans un dialecte local. La lumière du jour striée par l’ombre de stores vénitiens vient toucher le mur à cet endroit là, et Jim peut presque humer la douce odeur de la liberté. S’ils sont au niveau de la surface il y a une chance que les capteurs de l’Entreprise puisse intercepter les balises de leurs implants pour les téléporter hors de là, mais ce n’est pas garanti et le plan de Jim implique d’atteindre l’air libre. Il aurait aimé avoir un phaser plutôt qu’une arme à projectiles sans autre réglage que “destructeur”, mais entre sortir ses hommes de là et la vie de trois kidnappeurs, le choix est tout fait.   
« Léonard a bien raison quand il dit que les vulcains ont la tête comme du bois, » marmonne-t-il de manière quasi inaudible, mais avant de se lancer dans salle il serre une fois la main de Spock, et juste avant qu’il ne le lâche, il sent ce dernier répondre de manière similaire.

Si le corps à corps reste une des prédilections (et un des indéniables points forts, merci n’en jetez plus) de Jim, il est par nécessité et à force d’entraînement devenu un tireur plus que correct. Il a la main sûre, la capacité de se focaliser rapidement sur la cible, mais surtout celle -d’après son instructeur Starfleet- de voir une situation et en une fraction de seconde de l’analyser, d’en tirer une stratégie de tir optimale.   
Quand il pénètre dans la pièce où se trouvent leurs kidnappeurs il ignore l’homme le plus proche de lui, sachant que Spock va s’en occuper, localise les deux autres, leur position, leur accès à des armes potentielles. Il fait feu, une première fois, et la femme qui plongeait vers le pistolet posé sur la table roule à terre avec un cri de douleur, sa jambe droite fauchée sous elle, « Stop ! » ordonne-t-il en mettant en joue son compagnon qui fait mine de se lever. « Donnez moi une seule raison de tirer et je me ferais un plaisir de vous descendre comme un chien. »   
Derrière lui un ahanement doublé du bruit familier d’une empoignade se fait entendre et il résiste à la tentation de quitter des yeux ses cibles pour regarder en arrière quand il est violement bousculé. Le coup le prend dans le milieu de dos et il bascule en avant, tombe à genoux sans lâcher son arme, juste à l’instant où son corps entier se met à picoter, comme pris d’une désintégration latente et où l’éblouit une lumière jaune familière. Il a tout juste le temps de voir l’un des terroriste se saisir d’une arme avant que la scène ne disparaisse.

Le disque froid de la salle des transporteurs sous ses mains, la vibration intime, les murs blancs de son vaisseau. Derrière la vitre Pavel aux commandes du transporteur, en train de se lever. Du coin de l’œil, sur les autres cercles de transportation, il peut voir le lieutenant Shrae tituber, la forme prostré de Laurens et le sol qui rougit déjà sous lui, Spock poser un genoux en terre sans lâcher l’homme qu’il affrontait et qui a été téléporté avec lui, avant d’être secoué par un spasme visible, de se retourner, regard fou.  
« Jim !  
\- Amenez-moi le Docteur McCoy ! » rugit Jim en direction l’officier de la sécurité sanglé de rouge qui se précipite vers lui. « Maintenant ! Envoyez une équipe au sol pour arrêter les terroristes et mettez-moi ce type aux fers ! » En deux pas il est de nouveau aux côtés de Spock et sa main se referme sur la sienne à l’instant où Uhura arrive au pas de course dans la salle, se fige. « Bones, bordel ! Amenez-moi Bones ! »


	4. Danse avec les le-matyas

« Jim Kirk, tu n’es qu’un trompe-la-mort irresponsable et stupide », rugit Léonard McCoy en pénétrant au pas de course dans la salle des transporteurs. « Et je jure que si tu recommences un coup du même genre, les terroristes seront le moindre de tes soucis ! Chapel ! », ajoute-t-il en se penchant sur Laurens, « Appelez une seconde civière pour le lieutenant Shrae et donnez-moi un pansement compressif HT3 pour celui-ci ! On ne peut pas lui injecter d’anticoagulant tant qu’on n’est pas sûr qu’il n’a rien dans le sang…

\- Moi aussi, content de te voir, Bones », murmure Jim qui sent d’un coup son adrénaline refluer, en même temps que la rage larvée qui l’a porté pendant leur évasion le quitte.

Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser tomber comme un sac de patates auprès de Spock.

« Ce n’est presque pas mon sang, pas d’inquiétude », ajoute-t-il quand un médic commence à le palper sous toutes les coutures. « Ow ! Doucement avec le visage, je me suis pris des gnons quand ils nous ont capturés, et je crois que le coup de boule ensuite n’a pas aidé… »

Avec une célérité des plus honorable, l’équipe médicale manœuvre son petit parti de rescapés hors des disques de transportation, pour laisser place à une équipe de la sécurité tout de rouge vêtue, armée jusqu’aux dents, qui s’apprête à descendre aux coordonnées d’où ils arrivent.

« Vous allez arriver dans un salon », prévient Jim en s’arrachant un instant à son infirmier. « Il y a deux hostiles armés dont l’un blessé, au sous-sol vous en trouverez trois autres hors de combat, pour le reste je ne sais pas. Soyez prudents et réglez les phaseurs sur ”assommer”, je veux pouvoir les interroger. Uhura », ajoute-t-il en se détourant de l’équipe en train de disparaître. « Notre enlèvement a été rendu publique, n’est-ce pas ? Depuis combien de temps et quelle est la situation ? »

 

La jeune femme se raidit avec professionnalisme. Le regard qu’elle pose sur la forme prostrée de Spock aux côtés de Jim est inquiet, mais elle est trop sérieuse pour laisser son anxiété passer avant son devoir.

« Nous avons réalisé que quelque chose n’allait pas il y a quatre heures, quand vous avez cessé de répondre, votre disparition a été confirmée un peu après. Le gouvernement Toârien s’est montré coopératif d’un point de vue matériel, mais malgré notre insistance, le Gralk a refusé de garder l’enlèvement secret pour les besoins de l’enquête. Les indices dont nous disposions pointaient sans certitude sur l’implication du Front de Libération Toârien, une milice illégale, mais avant même que nous ayons eu confirmation, le Gralk a tenu une conférence de presse les accusant ouvertement de votre enlèvement. Notre analyste pense qu’elle veut utiliser la situation comme une justification de ses positions radicales et de l’usage de la violence envers l’opposition. Elle a annoncé un durcissement des mesures anti-terroristes et un couvre-feu a été imposé sur la capitale ainsi que les villes de taille critique.

\- Ho. Bon, génial », marmonne Jim tout en réfléchissant. « Faites-leur savoir que nous sommes entiers et au chaud, prévenez le Gralk que je la contacterai personnellement au plus tôt, et rappelez-lui que la Fédération réprouve l’usage de la violence envers les populations civiles quelle que soit la situation. Gardez un œil sur les communications locales, et n’hésitez pas à me prévenir au moindre signe que la situation dégénère.

\- Absolument pas ! » McCoy se glisse entre Uhura et Jim, et soustrait ce dernier aux mains de son infirmier pour l’examiner lui-même avec attention. « Le Capitaine a un rendez-vous avec un lit de l’infirmerie et un hypospray. Quant à vous Monsieur Spock, laissez-moi vous examiner…

\- Docteur McCoy…

\- Bones, non ! » L’avertissement vient un instant trop tard et le mouvement de Léonard en direction du vulcain se trouve brutalement dévié par une prise de blocage aussi instinctive que vigoureuse, qui le repousse et lui fait faire deux pas trébuchants en arrière. Jim sert la main de Spock, qu’il tient toujours dans la sienne, d’une manière qu’il espère apaisante et s’efforce (avec une réussite questionnable) de penser des pensées relaxées, au cas où ça aurait un impact sur Spock. On ne sait jamais.

« Bones…

\- Me toucher- dans les circonstances actuelles n’est pas recommandé, Docteur McCoy. Je m’excuse. Il semblerait… que mon équilibre émotionnel soit compromis. »

Léonard fronce les sourcils de sa manière “on ne me la fait pas à moi” et enfile une paire de gants en latex qu’il fait claquer sur ses poignets, sans quitter le vulcain des yeux.

« Vraiment. Dois-je m’attendre à ce que vous tentiez d’étrangler Jim ?

\- Bones ! », proteste ledit Jim. « Il vaudrait mieux avoir cette discussion à l’infirmerie je pense », ajoute-t-il avec fermeté (en voilà une chose qu’il aurait cru ne jamais dire de son plein gré…) « Uhura, Spock va bien et tout est sous contrôle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez vos instructions.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine », s’incline la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons, avec un dernier regard vers eux. « Je vous tiendrai informé de la situation. »

 

Bones attend à peine qu’ils soient à l’abri d’une salle de consultation dans l’infirmerie pour repasser à l’attaque. Le panneau coulissant de la porte tout juste clôt derrière eux, il se tourne vers Spock, mains sur les hanches, regard intransigeant.

« Très bien », exige-t-il. « Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe et comment ça se fait que toi, –  il pointe un doigt accusateur sur Jim - tu tiens la main de Monsieur Vulcain ici présent, alors qu’il refuse de se laisser prendre le pouls et qu’il ne veut pas te lâcher. »

Jim soupire et se charge de résumer les évènements à la place de Spock qui, maintenant qu’il est assis sur le rebord d’une couchette, semble décidé à se transformer en statue de sel, toute son attention tendue vers l’intérieur. Seule la chaleur inhumaine de sa paume contre la sienne, la pression presque douloureuse de ses doigts qui enserrent des siens rappellent qu’il est bel et bien vivant.

« Il a été drogué un peu avant que vous ne soyez capturé ? », demande Bones, qui a laissé tomber son irascibilité naturelle pour un comportement plus proche de celui que l’on pourrait attendre d’un Chef Médical. « Ça fait donc plus de quatre heures. Hummm… C’est bien la première fois que je vois un sédatif avoir ce genre d’effet. Mais bon, c’est le problème des physiologies hybrides, on ne sait jamais ce qui va provoquer une réaction bizarre. Tu dis que l’effet est monté graduellement ? J’imagine que vos kidnappeurs n’ont pas poussé la prévenance jusqu’à te dire exactement ce qu’ils ont utilisé sur lui ? »

Ils ne l’ont pas fait et Bones prend des notes sur sa tablette tactile en marmonnant dans sa barbe, avant de faire un détour par l’intercom pour demander à la section Sécurité si quelqu’un a pensé à prendre des prélèvements du contenu des verres sur le lieu de l’enlèvement.

« On va faire sans si besoin est », dit-il en passant une machine médicale qui ressemble vaguement à un scanner à code barre le long du torse de Spock. « Hum, c’est sacrément contradictoire tout ça », ajoute-t-il en examinant avec attention l’écran de diagnostic. « Il va falloir faire ça à la manière barbare et arriérée de nos ancêtres : la  bonne vieille prise de sang. Spock, j’ai mis des gants, cela sera-t-il suffisant pour bloquer la télépathie ? Parce que sauf votre respect, ce qu’il y a dans ma tête ne regarde que moi. »

Le vulcain ne répond pas immédiatement et Jim serre de nouveau sa main pour attirer son attention : « Spock, c’est ok ? ».

Il s’arrache à son apparente catatonie pour hocher la tête. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans une expression à mi-chemin entre détresse et concentration, et une teinte verte orne le haut de ses pommettes.

« Cela devrait être acceptable », murmure-t-il.

« Est-ce que quelqu’un peut remplacer Jim ? » demande Bones tout en préparant une seringue. « Un infirmier peut-être ? Vous êtes très mignons comme ça, à vous tenir la main comme des écolières, mais je dois encore l’ausculter et si je ne m’abuse tu as une situation de crise qui t’appelle, Capitaine. Il n’y a aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps cette saloperie va durer et je doute que Starfleet approuve que tu restes à tenir la main de son Second pendant qu’un bain de sang se prépare à terre…

\- Les besoins du plus grand nombre l’emportent sur ceux d’un seul », murmure sentencieusement Spock en abandonnant son bras gauche à l’aiguille vengeresse de Bones. Puis : « Je n’aurai pas besoin d’un infirmier », ce qui selon l’angle sous lequel on le prend peut être ou ne pas être un mensonge éhonté.

 

Jim sait que Léonard a raison et que son devoir est sur le pont. Même Spock qui est à moitié dans les vapes est d’accord, c’est dire, et Jim n’ose imaginer sa réaction en revenant complètement à lui s’il découvrait que le Capitaine a négligé sa fonction pour rester à son chevet… (La réaction en question : peu flatteuse, potentiellement violente et certainement dévastatrice sous de nombreux aspects.)

Jim sait ce qu’il a à faire, mais le savoir ne le rend pas plus aisé. À moins que…

« Il n’y a pas moyen de l’endormir, le temps que ce qu’il a dans le sang se dissolve ?

\- Tu veux dire rajouter des produits chimiques à un mélange initial dont on ne sait rien à part qu’il était censé endormir Spock et qu’il a eu des effets imprévisibles et négatifs qui le font planer plus haut que la Voie Lactée ? Brillante idée Jimmy, encore heureux que tu sois Capitaine et pas médecin.

\- Ho, bon, c’était juste une suggestion. Alors on ne peut que le laisser comme ça et attendre que ça passe ?

\- Ça dépendra de ce que révèlent les analyses sanguines, mais a priori, oui.

\- Merde. »

Jim mâchonne sa lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant, tandis que Léonard va et vient dans la salle étroite, labelle le flacon de sang vert et entre un échantillon dans la machine d’analyse. Spock est silencieux. Le sang sur leurs mains jointes est en passe de sécher totalement et la sensation de poisse sur ses doigts est remplacée par celle de la peau qui tire et colle partout où leurs épidermes se touchent. S’ils attendent trop longtemps, ils vont finir par être soudés ensemble.

Une prise de conscience soudaine lui fait relever la tête.

« Bones, dans quel quart sommes-nous ?

\- Le quart Beta, pourquoi ?

\- Uhura fait partie de l’équipe Alpha, comment se fait-il qu’elle soit encore aux communications ? Son service devrait être terminé depuis au moins trois heures…

\- Moi aussi je suis dans l’équipe Alpha, Jim. Tu as le crâne encore plus dur que ce que je pensais si tu crois que je vais laisser mon poste parce que mon quart est terminé, alors que tu es dans la panade quelque part en bas. Et c’est Nyota qui a pris les rapports initiaux, la situation était suffisamment tendue pour que changer d’officier des Communications en plein milieu des procédures ne soit pas la meilleure des idées. » Il hausse les épaules. « De toute manière, il aurait probablement fallu l’arracher de force à son siège »

La fidélité sans faille de son équipage ne devrait plus surprendre Jim depuis le temps, mais elle le fait toujours malgré tout et il se sent immanquablement honteux d’avoir douté.

Il se redresse en entraînant Spock avec lui. Il ne lui faut que peu de temps pour se débarbouiller sommairement au lavabo le plus proche, et guère plus pour enfiler l’uniforme propre apporté par un yeoman qui vibre littéralement de bonne volonté. Le plus difficile est de faire admettre à Bones qu’il n’a pas le temps de se soumettre aux examens médicaux plus approfondis que ce dernier rêve visiblement de lui infliger. Il consent tout juste à le laisser sceller la méchante coupure sur sa tempe.

 

Il s’immobilise finalement devant la porte de la salle de consultation, Spock toujours à ses côtés.

« Occupe toi de lui, Bones », demande-t-il avec sérieux. « Je te fais confiance. Garde-le dans une salle privée. Il ne voudrait pas être vu comme ça. » Il ne voudrait pas _être_ comme ça, mais à ce moment précis, offrir à son Second un semblant d’intimité est la seule chose qu’il puisse faire. « Spock, je suis désolé.

\- Faites votre devoir, Capitaine. »

Et Jim lâche sa main, se détourne sans regarder le visage aux traits longs se défaire tandis que la raison le quitte, passe la porte.

Le devoir l’appelle.

 

\---

 

Quand il parvient sur le pont, ce dernier est dans l’état de frénésie parfaitement organisé qui caractérise généralement les crises n’ayant pas encore dégénéré, mais qui ont néanmoins tout le potentiel et un début de bonne voie pour.

Les visages se tournent brièvement vers lui lorsqu’il fait son entrée. Sulu va jusqu’à faire volte-face et, quand Jim est à portée, à se lever pour une accolade fort peu professionnelle, accompagnée d’un : « Ravi de te revoir entier, Capitaine, on commençait à s’inquiéter ! »

Avoir fait le saut de l’ange en compagnie de Jim au-dessus d’une planète en perdition donne à Hikaru certaines prérogatives et les autres membres d’équipage sont plus réservés, mais leurs sourires sont tout aussi sincères. Assise à son poste, Uhura lui lance un regard interrogatif, auquel il répond par un hochement de tête qu’il espère rassurant.

 

Il se laisse tomber avec un soulagement certain dans les bras largement ouverts de son fauteuil et salut d’une caresse machinale le tissu synthétique blanc de l'accoudoir, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Statut ?

\- _L’Entreprise_ est opérationnelle et attend vos ordres, Capitaine.

\- L’équipe d’intervention est remontée ?

\- Trois prisonniers viennent d’être téléportés avec une escorte, le reste de l’équipe est encore à terre, Capitaine. Ils sont arrivés juste à temps, l’énergie de votre téléportation d’urgence a permis aux Forces Spéciales Toâriennes de localiser la maison où vous étiez retenus, ils viennent de prendre possession des lieux. Le Lieutenant Giotto a établi le contact avec les FSAT et a gagné du temps afin que les prisonniers soient évacués selon vos ordres.

\- Trois ?

\- Deux blessés dont l’un dans un état critique et un combattant valide. Ils se sont rendus sans résister. »

L’un des hommes qu’il a attaqué près de la cellule a donc survécu. Il prend la nouvelle avec une indifférence qui le laisse lui-même surpris ; il se sait parfois excessivement protecteur envers son équipage et il n’a jamais hésité à se salir les mains dans le feu de l’action, mais tuer un autre être intelligent de ses propres mains n’en devrait pas pour autant être plus facile. Hors, même à présent, alors que ce n’est plus une question de vie ou de mort, il serait tout à fait prêt à presser la gâchette si l’occasion se présentait.

\- Ok, j’irai les voir tout à l’heure. Dites à Giotto de- »

Uhura l’interrompt d’un signe de tête.

« Capitaine, le Gralk demande à vous parler. »

Jim hésite un instant. Il aurait préféré avoir plus de temps pour se mettre à jour de la situation, mais...

« Transmettez la communication sur la console principale. »

 

Il se laisse aller en arrière sur son fauteuil avec une décontraction qu’il ne ressent pas tandis que l’écran en face de lui prend vie.

Le Gralk Toârien est une grande femme à la peau cuivrée, sanglée dans un uniforme brun et noir aux lignes austères. Ses cheveux sombres sont tirés en arrière dans un chignon strict et son long visage aux traits acérés est soigneusement composé en une expression de chaleur superficielle. Alir Ir Tashan est Gralk depuis presque dix ans, femme de fer à la tête de la Junte militaire qui a unifié la population de Toâr sous un régime stable à défaut d'être très démocratique, celui-là même qui a permis à la planète de finalement mettre en place les programmes de recherche scientifiques et spatiaux qui l’ont menée au Premier Contact il y a maintenant cinq ans, il Depuis, les rapports avec la Fédération ont été réguliers, bien que peu nombreux. Le type de gouvernement en place sur Toâr ne répond pas aux exigences démocratiques de la Fédération (euphémisme !), mais si la politique de non-intervention de cette dernière lui interdit toute ingérence avec les affaires internes de la planète, elle n’a pas empêché de timides flux commerciaux de se mettre en place. 

À vrai dire, si la seconde lune du système, Tria’Ir, n’avait pas abrité d’importants gisements de Dilidium lourd, la mission qui les a menés dans les cachots d’une bande de révolutionnaires n’aurait pas eu lieu. Mais il suppose que le Haut Commandement de Starfleet n’est pas non plus sans blâme : Dieu sait pourquoi les Amiraux se sont mis en tête que l’ _Entreprise_ et son désormais célèbre équipage étaient parfaits pour un premier contact et l’ouverture des discussions. Pike au moins aurait dû savoir qu’associer Jim Kirk et une mission diplomatique ne pouvait que mal finir... (Et encore, cette fois ce n’est même pas la faute de Jim, il est blanc comme neige et se fera un plaisir de le faire remarquer le moment venu...)

« Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk. Je suis heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf. Comment vont les membres de votre équipage qui vous accompagnaient ?

\- Ils survivront.

\- Vous m’en voyez soulagée. Je regrette profondément que vous ayez été mêlé à nos problèmes de politique intérieure. Vous avez bien-entendu les excuses les plus sincères du  gouvernement Tôarien et soyez assuré que nous mettrons tous les moyens en oeuvre pour retrouver et châtier les coupables.

 - Je vous en remercie, Toâr Gralk Alir Ir Tashan », répond Jim avec les formules de courtoisie qu’Uhura lui a péniblement fait apprendre lors de la phase de la préparation de la mission. La rencontre avec le Gralk n’était prévue que pour le surlendemain, mais il subodore que l’emploi du temps des jours à venir est définitivement bouleversé.

Adieu veaux, vaches, cochons et accords d’exportation... Après un coup comme celui-là, il est à peu près certain que la Fédération hésitera à deux fois avant d’envoyer l’équipe diplomatique qui devait venir le mois prochain à leur suite pour entamer les négociations.

« Vos excuses sont entendues », mais pas forcément acceptées, « et je m’exprime au nom de Starfleet en espérant que la situation trouvera une résolution pacifique dans le respect des principes fondamentaux de la Fédération. » Pouah, Jim peut presque sentir sa bouche se lignifier sous l’usage intensif de la langue de bois.

L’expression du Gralk ne laisse pas filtrer grand chose et les parasites qui marbrent la transmission n’aident pas à se faire une idée de son état d’esprit, mais il semble à Jim que son expression s’assombrit une fraction de seconde, que la ligne de sa bouche s’affine en un trait sans concession.

« La solution pacifique est bien-entendu un idéal vers lequel nous ne pouvons que tendre, et je peux vous assurer que cette affaire sera traitée dans le plus grand respect de nos lois », temporise-t-elle, avec une pirouette sémantique que seul un imbécile prendrait pour un accord. « L’investigation est en cours sur les lieux de votre captivité et nous espérons très bientôt remonter jusqu’aux commanditaires. On me dit que vos forces de sécurité sont encore sur place...

\- En effet.

-  Vous êtes un soldat, Capitaine Kirk, je suis sûre que vous comprendrez que pour une efficacité maximale dans l’enquête, mes hommes doivent pouvoir travailler sans interférences.

\- Bien entendu », concède Jim, bien qu’en vérité ce soit exactement ce qu’il avait prévu d’ordonner de toute manière. « Mes équipes vont se retirer...

\- Mes hommes ont trouvé sur place deux corps. J’imagine que c’est votre oeuvre ?

\- Ils étaient entre nous et la sortie », réplique Jim avec une désinvolture qu’il n’a pas besoin de beaucoup forcer. Le Gralk incline la tête dans ce qui est peut-être un signe d’approbation.

« Mais pas trace du reste des terroristes. Savez-vous où ils se trouvent ? »

Et voilà, la question directe que craignait Jim. Si les Tôariens ont analysé les signatures énergétiques des téléportations, un simple calcul leur a déjà donné la réponse et il ne peut guère mentir ou feindre l’ignorance sans créer un incident diplomatique.

« Ce sont de prisonniers de la Fédération, et ils seront traités comme tels, Toâr Gralk Alir Ir Tashan.

\- Ce sont des terroristes et il nous appartient de les châtier.

\- Ce sont des hommes capturés par des troupes de la Fédération dans le cadre d’une offense envers des membres de la Fédération. En l'absence accords préalables entre Tôar et la Fédération des Planètes, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous les remettre. »

Et la conversation continue comme ça, guindée et méfiante, Jim parant au mieux et le Gralk insistant, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne se lasse et que la communication soit finalement interrompue, le laissant enfin libre de se laisser basculer en arrière et de masser ses tempes douloureuses pendant un temps record de dix seconde, avant de devoir se remettre au boulot

 

\---

 

Les courts cheveux roux du lieutenant Laurens se détachant sur l’oreiller sont la seule tache de couleur parmi le camaïeu de gris et blanc de l’infirmerie.

Après sa discussion avec le Gralk, Jim est très brièvement descendu aux cellules pour voir comment se portaient leurs prisonniers - l'interrogation viendra plus tard, autant les faire mariner pour l'instant - puis il s’est lancé dans la rédaction de son rapport complet de la situation, avant de contacter le Haut Commandement de Starfleet et de le leur transmettre, accompagné des derniers papiers de ses analystes. Vu la distance, il sait qu’il ne recevra pas d’ordres avant au moins deux jours, peut-être plus s’ils tardent à choisir une ligne de conduite. En attendant il lui appartient de tenir le fort et de prendre les décisions qui s’imposent.

Après ça il a dû gérer tous les problèmes  et la paperasserie sans fin posée par le kidnapping de non pas un, mais _deux_ officiers supérieurs et éconduire avec diplomatie les demandes d’extradition répétées du gouvernement Toârien. Le Gralk n’est apparemment pas femme à prendre un “non” pour une réponse définitive.

Jim a envoyé Uhura se coucher, et délégué à son remplaçant la charge de trouver des manières diplomatiques de temporiser, mais la pression insistante s’est faite malgré tout ressentir et n’a fait que rendre encore plus interminable un quart qui l’était déjà.

 

« Comment vont-ils ? », demande Jim à Léonard quand ce dernier le rejoint dans la chambre où est étendu le jeune lieutenant.

« Comme tu peux le voir, Laurens est toujours inconscient : il a perdu pas mal de sang, mais c’est un gars solide, ce n’est rien que quelques transfusions ne puisse régler. Il est difficile pour l’instant de dire s’il y aura des séquelles, mais le pronostique est plutôt bon.

\- Et Shrae ?

\- Va aussi bien que peut aller une andorienne qui a perdu une antenne. Je l’ai renvoyée dans ses quartiers, avec ordre de revenir me voir demain matin, et elle a au moins une bonne dizaine de séances avec Erwan - c’est notre psychiatre - qui l’attendent. »

Jim sait parfaitement qui est Erwan Tra’ma, comme il connaît les grandes lignes des dossiers de tous ses hommes, mais il acquiesce malgré tout.

« J’irais voir Shrae demain, et je veux que tu me préviennes quand Laurens se réveillera.

\- Évidemment », réplique Bones, comme si Jim était un imbécile de penser qu’il y a une chance qu’il ne le fasse pas. Puis, abruptement, quand le silence s’étend entre eux : « Bon, tu poses la question, ou tu prétends ne pas te faire un sang d’encre ?

\- Spock est mon Second, Len, c’est normal que je m’inquiète.

\- À la bonne heure ! Le demi-gobelin va bien Jim. Il a eu une mauvaise période et a failli démettre l’épaule d’un de mes infirmiers quand Rham a essayé de le toucher pour l'apaiser, mais après ça il s’est calmé. Il ne pète pas le feu, mais il est de nouveau lucide et il m’a laissé faire une nouvelle prise de sang. Les toxines sont redescendues à des niveaux moins inquiétants et je ne vais pas tarder à lui laisser regagner sa cabine. Il est réveillé, si tu veux aller le voir. »

 

Jim se laisse conduire jusqu’à la chambre isolée du reste de l’infirmerie. Le regard de Spock est de nouveau clair, les traits durs de son visage de nouveau agencés dans une expression de ferme retenue, qui étouffe dans l’oeuf la vague impulsion qu’avait Jim de se rendre à son chevet et de lui offrir sa main s’il la voulait.

Il incline la tête et évade quand Jim s’enquiert de son état, répond par une question de son cru sur la santé des blessés, la situation, et à partir de là, la conversation dérive naturellement sur des considérations professionnelles. Jim ne sait pas vraiment s'il se sent soulagé ou déçu.

« Le Gralk à raison, tu sais », annonce-t-il  finalement, appuyé dans l’embrasure de la porte, bras croisés.  
Il y a quelque chose de détaché et défiant, de presque implacable dans le fond de sa gorge, qui l’étouffe. Ça a commencé lorsqu’ils se sont évadés, et au fil des heures qui se sont écoulées depuis ça n’a fait que grandir, s’est propagé comme une irritation que l’on ne peut s'empêcher de toucher, qui finit par s’ouvrir et s’envenime progressivement.

« Ce sont des problèmes internes dans lesquels ni la Fédération ni Starfleet n’ont la moindre raison d’interférer et c’est au gouvernement Toârien de les régler. Sans compter que si la Fédération veut toujours traiter avec Toâr, leur rendre leurs apprentis terroristes est un gage de bonne volonté non négligeable. Autant leur donner les prisonniers et les laisser gérer leur bourbier. Qu’en ferions-nous, sinon ? Nous les déporterions, en ferions des apatrides et les condamnerions à tirer leur peine sur une planète de la Fédération? C’est ridicule. »  
Assis dans son lit d'hôpital, droit malgré sa fatigue perceptible à qui sait la voir, Spock le fixe en silence, jusqu’à ce que l’impulsion de détourner le regard devienne trop forte et que Jim ne s’ébroue, sur la défensive.  
« Quoi ! », proteste-t-il avec une hargne qui le prend par surprise. « C’est ce que nous devrions faire.  
\- Vous êtes conscient, Capitaine, qu’une telle ligne de conduite signifierait sans nul doute l’arrêt de mort des individus que nous avons capturés, ainsi qu’une acceptation tacite des actions du gouvernement Toârien, actions qui sont globalement répréhensibles sur les plans moraux comme sociaux-politiques. »  
Ce n’est même pas formulé comme une question et Jim se retrouve à arpenter la chambre étroite sous le regard impavide de son second.  
« Ils l’auraient bien mérité », crache-t-il finalement. « Ce ne serait que justice après ce qu’ils ont fait. » Spock lève un sourcil, ne dit rien. « Ils savaient quels risques ils prenaient en enlevant une délégation de Starfleet.  
\- Cette adhésion soudaine à la loi du Talion ne vous ressemble pas », murmure finalement Spock, qui l’observe avec attention, expression fermée et indéchiffrable. « Vous êtes émotionnellement compromis... Capitaine, avez-vous laissé le Docteur McCoy vous examiner ? »  
Il faut une poignée de secondes à Jim pour intégrer la question incongrue...

« Bien sûr que oui, comme si je pouvais espérer lui échapper comme ça... Mais ce n’est pas-  », et presque autant pour réaliser d’où elle vient. Il se fige. « Tu penses que je suis en colère parce qu’ils m’ont un peu bousculé et filé un oeil au beurre noir ? » Il illustre la question d’un geste en direction dudit oeil qui, la dernière fois qu’il a entrevu son reflet, prenait les couleurs flamboyantes et maladives d’un morceau de barbaque abandonné trop longtemps au soleil. « Franchement, c’est rien, tu m’as déjà tabassé deux fois pire que ça... »  
A l’instant où les paroles quittent sa bouche, avant même que Spock ne se raidisse brutalement d’une manière qui semble improbable, même pour un vulcain, il les regrette : rappeler à son Second la perte de contrôle qui a suivi la destruction de Vulcain et ses circonstances atroces est la dernière chose qu’il aurait voulu faire, alors qu’il émerge tout juste d’un trip infligé qui lui a arraché son contrôle comme sa raison… Bien joué, Jim, c’était une belle démonstration de mise des pieds dans le plat.  
« … Ce que je veux dire c’est que ce n’est rien, des dégâts cosmétiques.  
\- Et pourtant, vous êtes en colère au point de la compromission émotionnelle. Vous conviendrez avec moi que c’est une réaction inusuelle. Je sais que vous êtes... _attaché_ à la survie de votre équipage, Capitaine, mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser cela dicter votre comportement. Les lieutenants Laurens et Shrae sont des membres de Starfleet, ils sont entraînés et conscients des risques qu’impliquent les missions. Laisser vos émotions influencer votre devoir est un manque de professionnalisme. »  
Jim s’est immobilisé, bouche ouverte dans un début de protestation indignée qu’il ravale Dieu merci avant de répondre quelque chose sur le fait qu’au moins lui se soucie de leur équipage, ou pire, encore bien pire, sur le fait que ce n’est pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé à Laurens et Shrae qui le met dans un tel état de rage qu’il est prêt à envisager le meurtre de sang froid.  
La prise de conscience le laisse muet. Il n’est pas homme à se trouver à court de mots pourtant, mais tout son sens de la répartie semble l’avoir déserté et le regard froid, composé, de Spock lui donne la sensation d’être disséqué, analysé et jugé déficient.  
« Tu es... plus magnanime que je ne puis l’être pour l’instant », dit-il finalement, gorge serrée. Sa voix doit trahir quelque chose, parce que Spock se contente de le scruter un peu plus, jusqu’à ce que Jim sente la chair de poule éclore dans sa nuque, remonter le long de son cou, jusqu’à ce que la tentation de prendre la fuite soit suffisamment forte pour qu’il n’ait d’autre choix qu’admettre son existence, avant de la bannir avec férocité.  
Au terme d’une brève hésitation, Spock penche la tête.  
« Je confesse que ma position sur la question n’est pas non plus dénuée de considérations émotionnelles. »  
Il dit cela comme s’il s’agissait de la plus humiliante des révélations et surprise comme curiosité sont suffisantes pour tirer Jim de sa confusion momentanée.  
« Vraiment ?  
\- La réponse à la violence est plus de démocratie, plus d’humanité », et même s’il n’en reconnaît pas la source, Jim peut sentir la citation dans l’inflexion de la voix de Spock, la manière dont il prononce les mots.  
« Ce n’est pas une considération que je qualifierais d’émotionnelle », fait remarquer Jim avec prudence en venant finalement s'asseoir sur la chaise dépliée à droite du lit de son Second. « Idéologique, peut-être, mais pas émotionnelle... »  
Spock fait ce qui correspond chez lui à une grimace, une crispation infime et peinée des muscles de son visage.  
« En effet.  
\- Tu veux en parler ? Ou on peut, tu sais, enterrer définitivement le sujet et ne l’aborder que par des métaphores fleuries et des périphrases obscures quand on doit vraiment, si tu préfères. »  
La tentative d’humour porte ses fruits et Spock semble se détendre, enfin. Son visage reste peut-être de marbre, mais sa posture perd une fraction de sa rigidité si peu naturelle, son dos repose finalement contre les oreillers.  
« Le silence est difficile à justifier lorsque les choses sont présentées de cette manière », convient-il, et Jim est à peut près certain qu’il y a au moins une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. « Vous avez manqué votre vocation en tant que rhétoricien, Capitaine.  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé », murmure Jim, soudain pris d'inhabituels scrupules.  
Le vulcain a déjà révélé bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu et il sent confusément que la demande peut ressembler à son petit jeu “poussons Spock hors de ses gonds”. Il ne veut pas que Spock pense que ça en fait partie, qu’il prend la chose avec sa légèreté habituelle.  
Mais le vulcain se contente de lui adresser un regard indéchiffrable, et d’ouvrir les mains sur ses genoux, paumes tournées vers le haut.  
« Se voir dépouiller de sa conscience de soi, de tout maîtrise, réduit à une poignée d’instincts sur lesquels on ne désire ni ne peut exercer aucun contrôle... c’est abhorrant... Et à présent que je suis de nouveau maître de moi-même, mon inclinaison est de me comporter de la manière la plus _civilisée_ possible, pas pour des raisons idéologiques, pas même pour des raisons rationnelles, mais parce qu’une part de moi espère de manière infondée que peut-être cela pourrait compenser mes manquements passés, comme s’il s’agissait unités mesurables à ajouter ou soustraire... 

\- Ce n’était pas ta faute Spock. Tu as été drogué.  
\- Mais c’est néanmoins moi qui ai brisé à mains nues la nuque d’un toârien et me suis acharné sur son corps. Et je _sais_ intellectuellement que mon comportement maintenant que je suis de nouveau conscient ne peut changer cela, ou le rendre moins grave, en réduire la violation fondamentale... Mais... 

\- C’est _normal_ de rechercher l’absolution, Spock. Humain ou vulcain, les mécanismes psychologiques sont les mêmes... »  
La détresse de Spock est invisible et pourtant Jim peut la sentir s’ajouter à la boule dans le creux de sa gorge, à sa peau qui tiraille comme s’il était soudain trop grand pour elle. Il se sent impuissant et démuni, et si l'honnêteté, l’intimité de leurs précédentes discussions le mettaient mal à l’aise, celle-ci à aussi une urgence supplémentaire, une immédiateté de la douleur qui fait naître chez lui une fébrilité inhabituelle.  
  
Simplement insister qu’il n’a pas à se sentir responsable ne serait pas seulement inutile, mais aussi un mensonge d'une certaine manière, parce que Spock dit vrai, c'est lui qui a brisé le cou du terroriste. Mais dans ce cas-  
« Je suis tout aussi coupable que toi Spock. D'avantage, parce que j'étais conscient et que j'ai agi de manière parfaitement délibérée. Et en tant que ton supérieur, c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans la position d'avoir à combattre alors que tu étais sous l'emprise de ce truc.»  
Spock étudie un instant l'argument.  
« Votre remarque n'est pas dénuée de fondement. On pourrait amender le "coupable" par "responsable", mais dans ce cas précis la différence sémantique n'est pas essentielle, vous avez fait votre devoir et effectué un choix tactique, je n'ai fait ni l'un ni l'autre. »  
Il n’y a pas de bonne réponse, réalise Jim avec un pincement de cœur irrité. Pas de solution de facilité ou d’argument miracle qui arrangerait les choses s’il était prononcé avec assez d’éloquence, d’autant plus qu’il n’est pas certain de comprendre exactement l’origine du dégoût des vulcains pour la perte de contrôle de soi.  
Ses discussions avec Spock lui en ont fait comprendre la gravité, la violation fondamentale et socialement inacceptable que cela constitue, mais cela reste abstrait. Malgré tout ses efforts de compréhension, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il partage, qu’il ressent. Il a déjà de la chance que Spock accepte de lui parler, plutôt que de se murer dans un silence buté et traumatisé.  
De manière incongrue, il songe à leur discussion sur les tabous et les périphrases et se demande si les vulcains ont des euphémismes pour désigner la perte de contrôle tant redoutée. Ils partent en vrille ? en quenouille ? en couille ? Ils pètent un câble ? passent du côté obscur de la Force ? Ou les expressions sont elles encore plus énigmatiques, tant est honteuse la condition… peut-être vont-ils courir dans le désert, ou danser avec les le-matyas ?  
La question est intrigante, mais elle attendra plus tard. Pour l’instant il y a la position intenable dans laquelle ils se trouvent maintenant qu’ils ont des prisonniers qu’ils ne peuvent garder mais qu’ils ne veulent pas rendre, il y a Spock et sa détresse… Et il n’a pas de réponse, que des platitudes que le vulcain est suffisamment intelligent et cultivé pour trouver tout seul.  
Pas de réponses, mais une vérité, peut-être.  
« Spock, je suis désolé que nous nous soyons retrouvés dans cette situation et que tu ais été drogué.” Spock ouvre la bouche, sans doute pour faire remarquer l’inutilité fondamentale du sentiment de regret à propos d’un évènement passé et sur lequel le Capitaine n’avait aucun impact, mais Jim l'interrompt d’une main levée. “Mais pour ce que ça vaut, j’ai été soulagé que tu sois là, parce que même hors de toi je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Il est évident que nous n'aurions jamais pu nous échapper si j’avais été seul avec Laurens et Shrae. J’imagine que ce n’est pas d’un grand réconfort, mais si tu n’avais pas été là nous serions encore dans cette cellule, Laurens serait probablement dans un état critique et le gouvernement Toârien serait sur le sentier de la guerre sans que personne ne puisse le modérer...”   
  
Spock absorbe l’argument en silence et pour une fois dans sa vie Jim se tait, n’en dit pas plus et se contente de rester assis à côté du lit, une main posée sur la fine couverture à distance prudente de la jambe de son Second. Il est habituellement impossible de suivre les pensées de ce dernier sur son visage, mais il est fatigué et Jim repère la fine ligne d’expression sur son front, le frémissement d’un muscle au coin de sa bouche.  
Quand suffisamment de temps à passé, il se redresse, tire sur sa veste d’uniforme dans une tentative vouée à l’échec d’en aplatir les plis, demande :  
« Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé à terre va t'empêcher de tenir ton rang, Spock ? Je veux une réponse honnête.  
\- Non, Capitaine.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas aller aux rendez-vous avec le psy que Bones t'a prescrit ?  
\- J'obéis aux ordres, Capitaine.  
\- Et parler avec Tra'ma », amende Jim, conscient que le vulcain est occasionnellement capable d'obéir à la lettre tout en violant allègrement l'esprit. « Pas simplement rester assis dans son bureau pendant une heure à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.  
\- Les tellarites n’ont pas de blanc des yeux, Capitaine.   
\- _Spock._  
\- … Les vulcains gèrent ce genre de problème par la méditation.  
\- Ce qui veut dire non. Au moins tu es franc.  
\- Capitaine _... »_  
Jim ne s’était jamais vraiment rendu compte à quel point Spock tend à se retrancher derrière la formalité de son titre quand il est mal à l’aise. Quatre “Capitaines“ en autant de phrases c’est un recors, même pour lui.

  
« Je veux bien croire que tu es tout à fait capable de faire la paix avec toi-même sans intervention extérieure, Spock. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m’inquiéter. Comme tu l’as justement fait remarquer, je _suis_ Capitaine : c’est mon devoir de m’inquiéter de ça.  
\- Capitaine, je vous assure qu’après un cycle nocturne et une transe méditative je serai parfaitement apte à reprendre mon poste. »  
Jim soupire, mais en vérité il est parfaitement conscient de l’inutilité de forcer Spock à aller voir le psy s’il s’y refuse, et plutôt soulagé de l’entendre dire qu’il ira bien.  
Le règlement stipule que dans ce genre de cas on ne doit pas s’en tenir à la parole des membres d’équipage mis en cause, mais hé, ce n’est pas comme si Jim était du genre à suivre les règlements à la lettre lorsqu’il estime qu’ils font plus de mal que de bien.  
« Très bien », cède-t-il. « Tu as une journée pour méditer et te reposer tranquillement dans tes quartiers, après ça tu laisseras Bo- le Docteur McCoy t’examiner, tu répondras à ses questions et s’il estime que tout va bien, il te dispensera des visites au psy. Ça te va ?  
\- Capitaine...  
\- En fait non, tout bien réfléchi ce n’est pas négociable. »  
Jim se lève et avant d’avoir le temps d’y penser à deux fois, il accorde à Spock le genre d’accolade qu’il partagerait sans arrière-pensée avec Bones : sa main sur son épaule et une pression ferme, qui s’attarde à peine. Spock ne réagit pas, mais sous sa main Jim sent le début d’un frémissement aussitôt réprimé, comme la réaction à une décharge électrique.

« C’est convenu alors », conclut-il avant de rejoindre la porte.

 

Et alors qu’il remonte les couloirs désertés pour rejoindre ses propres quartiers, il se fait la réflexion qu’il s’est vraiment mis dans de beaux draps. Heureusement qu’il ne croit pas aux situations sans issues favorables, parce que sinon il serait sans doute temps de s’inquiéter.

 

 


End file.
